El Manifiesto de Haru
by Death God Raven
Summary: Haru ha sido atrapada dentro de una cadena de eventos desafortunados para su persona, más qué todo para su mente, el engaño a hecho trizas su personalidad dulce e inocente más si le agregamos la verdaderas intenciones de tsuna desde el principio. (Esta versión pasa a estar hiatus porque será re-editada desde el comienzo.)
1. Soy una amargada de 22 y qué?

**Bueno ahora cuando iba subir, las actualizaciones de mis fics paso algo que me dejo bien fastidiada y creo que a raíz de eso surgió este bizarro fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 01: SOY UNA AMARGADA DE 22… ¿Y QUÉ?**

* * *

><p>Un cálido día de noviembre, Haru paseaba por el parque llenos de pétalos rosados, que provenía de los grandes cerezos que estaban plantados.<p>

Cualquiera que viera a Haru diría que estaba disfrutando el paisaje, pero si te acercabas un poco más te daría cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

Miura Haru normalmente era compresiva, era buena escuchando a los demás (en su gran mayoría), buena con los niños, había muchos adjetivos positivos relacionados con su nombre, literalmente.

Pero había algo en lo que simplemente no se le daba o mejor dicho nunca cooperaba con ella, "las relaciones sentimentales".

Esto era lo que tenía a Miura Haru parada delante de este gran estanque, había sido traicionada por sus propios amigos, si es que de verdad eran eso.

Todo su amor de juventud era una maldita farsa, solo para mantener Sasagawa Kyoko a salvo, genial, maldecía por completo a la mafia, nadie de los que conocía le preocupaba ella.

Era solo pura hipocresía, incluso cuando Tsuna-san, corrección Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora lo llamaría así, solo era un nombre y apellido nada más, lo arrancaría de su alma aunque tuviera que usar potasa para lograrlo. Bueno me fui del tema, "aquel que no puede ser nombrado" delante mío, le dijo toda la verdad sobre la mafia a Kyoko, ¡fue primero a ella! No era justo.

O sea que como no había ningún remedio, me lo tuvo que decir, debería sentir algún sentimiento de felicidad por eso, tal vez lo sentí en ese momento porque sentí que confiaba en mi, pero ahora solo me doy cuenta de la verdadera intención que existía.

* * *

><p><strong>UN DÍA ANTES…<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

Haru estaba completamente feliz, cumplía 3 meses de noviazgo con Tsuna, y hoy era su aniversario, lo había llamado para celebrar juntos, estaba al tanto de que él debía cumplir con sus deberes de jefe de la mafia.

Probablemente llegaría tarde, pero ella lo esperaría, en ese instante suena su celular:

"_**So ****everything ****that ****makes ****me ****whole****"**_

_Traducción: **"****todo ****esto ****me ****hace ****sentir ****completa****"**_

Lo dejo sonar para que escuchar la primera parte de la canción, realmente le gustaba ese opening, era de un anime nuevo, Guilty Crown creo que se llamaba, no era fanática de ver anime pero había veces que Tsuna-san se demoraba en llegar y prendía la TV , siempre estaban emitiéndolo.

Oh Tsuna-san ¿está todo bien? – pregunto esta ya que se estaba demorando – Haru etto…era para disculparme, no podre llegar a tiempo hoy, surgió un asunto complicado en la familia – ella bajo la mirada – no se le puede hacer nada, no hay problema ya habrá otra ocasión – dijo optimista.

Nos vemos – dijo Tsuna colgando el teléfono, se escuchaba el sonido de corte por la habitación a oscura, no tenía ganas de prender el televisor, ya era la cuarta vez este mes, ya casi no salían siempre estaba la dichosa familia.

Se toco la cara con las manos, "no debes pensar así, Tsuna-san hace lo mejor por todos"- así se disponía a ponerse su pijama para dormir.

Su teléfono sonó nuevamente, la pantalla marcaba el nombre Aoi, contesto el teléfono ya que no se veían desde la universidad – Hola Aoi-chan ¿Cómo estás? – esta pregunto – hola Haru-chan…mmm era para ver si salíamos un rato a comer o algo – esto lo pensó un rato, el plan le parecía mucho más divertido que irse a dormir – está bien ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

¿Qué te parece en la plaza de los comercios? – esta buscaba ropa en el armario y una bufanda, a estas horas haría mucho frío – si estaré en media hora ahí – colgó.

Tenía rato de no salir con alguna amiga de su universidad, además de Kyoko-chan, bueno a ella no se le podía contar ya que estaban en carreras diferentes.

Se llevo una falda azul hasta las rodillas, arriba la camisa azul de botones y manga larga, y un abrigo gris que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Era el conjunto que pensaba usar en la cita con Tsuna, pero eso ya no importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después…<strong>

Aoi estaba atenta a que apareciera Haru entre la multitud, ella era un poco más joven que Haru, ya que debido a su inteligencia paso de grados rápidos, tenía cabello verde oscuro y recogido en una cola, usaba lentes que la hacían ver aun más pequeña de lo que era.

Haru-chan por aquí – Haru vio donde estaba - ¿esperaste mucho? – esta movió la cabeza en señal de negación – vamos a un restaurante, el camino acá me abrió el apetito ¿te parece bien? – Haru lo pensó un momento, era malo para su dieta y su "día de agradecimiento a Haru" estaba un poco lejos – está bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

Era un restaurante bastante lujoso, de esos en los que vienes con una reservación – Aoi-chan ¿estás segura? – Aoi volteo – esto no es nada, siempre había querido invitarte a comer, por las veces que me ayudaste – el recepcionista las miro – tienen reservación – la peliverde busco una tarjeta en su cartera, se la entrego al recepcionista, este la miro asombrado – disculpe mi descortesía no sabía quién era, síganme por favor.

Esta lo detuvo – no se preocupe, quiero una mesa como cualquier otra de aquí – el recepcionista le devolvió la tarjeta negra a ella - ¿algún lugar en mente? – ella miro el gran salón, y vio un lugar a lo lejos donde había hombres de negro.

Quiero esa junto al gran ventanal – el miro extrañado pero no se atrevía decir nada – como usted ordene – y las guió hasta allá.

Ellas se sentaron y esperaron el menú – wao no sabía que tenías conocidos aquí – Haru comento – no es así necesariamente, mi familia le gusta comer frecuentemente aquí, esa tarjeta es algo de "cliente frecuente" – Haru se sorprendió.

El mesero vino con las cartas de menú, se las entrego a cada una – todo se ve delicioso – exclamó Haru – Aoi sonrió complacida - quiero el platillo numero 01 y de postre un Charlie Brownie – Aoi miro el menú – quiero un el platillo 02 y el mismo postre, ahh si me olvidaba quiero un vino rosa para acompañar la comida.

¿Estás segura de esto Aoi? ¿No nos embriagaremos? – Aoi la miro – de que te preocupas, no tenemos que conducir ni nada, además es un vino suave no habrá problema – Haru se conformó con la explicación.

Paso la hora y la dos estaban satisfechas con la comida – todo estaba exquisito – proclamó Haru con la copa en mano – jaja me alegra que te haya gustado.

Por esta comiendo no hemos hablado nada, tenía un mes de no verte – Haru la miro – si es verdad, hace rato que no te veía, estabas de negocio con tu familia ¿verdad? – esta asintió – es muy cansado pero tiene sus ventajas económicas.

Y a ti ¿cómo te trata la vida? – Haru empezó a contar su reciente noviazgo con Tsuna, exceptuando las partes de que era jefe de mafia y entre otras cosas – ya veo ¿y cómo es él? – mira ansiosa a su amiga por saber si es guapo.

Tiene cabello chocolate, sus ojos marrón… – Haru fue interrumpida por Aoi – y tiene el cabello alborotado – ella se quedo extrañada - …si ¿cómo lo sabes? – ella miraba detrás de Haru – lo sé porque allá hay alguien parecido a tu descripción – Haru volteo buscando al sujeto en cuestión - ¿en serio? ¿Dónde? – ella señalo la dirección y Haru siguió hasta donde estaba apuntando.

Lo que vio la destruyo automáticamente, no es que no tuviera sospechas de que algo sucedía pero esto la tomo con la guardia baja.

Tsuna estaba siendo guiado por un mesero hacía un habitación apartada, pero la persona junto a él estaba sujetando su brazo y vestida elegantemente, era irónico no saber quién era desde esa distancia – "Sasagawa Kyoko", su antes mejor amiga, ahora solo una maldita perra.

La vista se le estaba aguando, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir tenía que salir de ahí cuando se le iba levantando, una mano sujeto la suya – espera ¿no quieres saber la verdad? – Aoi le dijo con mirada fría.

Tu sufrimiento es el mío, así que estamos juntas en esto – ella la jalo y la guió por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación que estaban Tsuna y Kyoko – no puedo hacer esto, es demasiado para mí – decía llorando Haru – Haru estas en todo tu derecho.

Ellas se escabulleron por otro pasillo, cuando el mesero abrió la puerta, ellas entraron rápidamente antes de que alguien las pudiera ver, se metieron debajo de un gran asiento, ahora era solo escuchar.

Tsu-kun ¿crees que ella sospecha? – empezó Kyoko y Haru solo escuchaba atentamente – por lo que me ha dicho son 3 veces este mes que la dejas plantada – Tsuna puso su mano en el hombro de Kyoko – 4 veces…hoy se supone que tenía que salir con ella, pero me acorde hace 1 hora.

Haru apretaba los puños con rabia, al punto de sacarle sangre a los mismos – "maldito seas".

¿Cuándo vamos a sacar lo nuestro a la luz? – pregunto ansiosa Kyoko – cuando la reunión de las mafias haya pasado, después de eso terminare con Haru – hizo una pausa – si alguien sabe lo nuestro estarás en severo peligro – Kyoko bajo la mirada, sabía que estaba mal arriesgar a su amiga, pero no le gustaba el asunto del peligro.

" ¿Solo soy el señuelo?" pensó Haru con la mirada perdida, eso hubiera sido lo último que hubiera querido escuchar.

Después de la reunión de las mafias, nos casaremos, ya les dije a los demás – retiro lo dicho, esto si hubiera preferido no escucharlo, "acaso todos lo sabían, ¿y no dijeron nada? ¿cómo era posible?", debido a que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar sonoramente, se le escapo un ruido que alerto a los dos, en ese momento tocaron la puerta – su orden esta lista – dijo el mesero que traía la camilla con comida, la puso junto al sillón.

Tsuna tomó la botella de vino, luego le dijo al mesero que se retirara. Este salió del cuarto junto con la camilla, Tsuna se acercó cautelosamente a la parte de atrás del sillón, algo le decía que había un intruso y podía ser peligroso.

Abrió el cobertor del sillón pero no había nada "¿habrá sido imaginación mía?"- ¿qué sucede Tsu-kun? – este la miro – no es nada.

En el pasillo, el mesero dejo la camilla cerca de la cocina y se fue al salón principal, Haru y Aoi salieron de debajo de está, eso había sido muy riesgoso pero era el único plan para no ser descubierta.

Haru se levantó y siguió hacia el salón, más específicamente hacia la mesa donde estaban antes, Aoi la siguió a la expectativa de lo que ella iba a hacer.

Haru tomo la botella de vino rosa y se dirigió a la salida del restaurante, Aoi se dirigió a recepción y pago rápidamente para alcanzar a Haru que ya estaba fuera del restaurante.

Aoi la alcanzó en el parque - ¿Haru? Estas bebiendo, ya no lo hagas vas a tener un dolor de cabeza de campeonato mañana – Haru no le prestaba ninguna atención, solo quería desaparecer como su bebida – entiendo cómo te sientes pero beber no es la mejor forma de lidiar con ello.

¿Realmente importa cómo me desahogue? – Haru dejo de tomar de la bebida – el dolor va a seguir – Aoi iba a quitarle la botella cuando de pronto, unos motociclistas llegaron, todos armados con bates - ¿oh pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de ellos – dos zorras en bandeja de plata.

Aoi estaba asustada que haría Haru no estaba en las mejores condiciones para correr, el líder se bajo de la moto y se acerco a la peliverde, con malas intenciones – yo me voy a divertir con esta.

Aoi puso su cara sería, no iba a dejar que este animal le hiciera nada – ustedes hagan lo que quieran con la otra – en ese momento Haru se percató de lo que sucedía, se levanto y golpeo a uno de los maleantes con una roca, no estaba usando muy bien la cabeza porque ya le dolía, pero este plan no era malo tampoco.

Salió corriendo hacía el líder, para golpearlo también pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se oscureció, sintió el frio suelo debajo de ella y eso fue todo lo que recuerda.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Si como iba diciendo probablemente no era mi semana, más cuando detrás de mí habían 6 cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo del parque, el abrigo de mi amiga ensangrentado y sin más rastros de su persona y lo más loco de todo era que en el dedo de mi mano se encontraba un anillo como los de Tsuna y sus guardianes, solo que con otra inscripciones.<p>

¿Qué sucedió anoche? – Haru solo podía pensar en esa pregunta, sin saber que ese apenas sería la punta del Iceberg.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Un fic bastante loco ¿no? La canción que hacía alusión en el celular de Haru era My dearest del grupo supercell, del anime de Guilty Crown.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y más que todo su opinión.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. No soy un saco de papas!

**Estoy dándome cuenta de que este fic se maneja con mis emociones, y nuevamente estoy fastidiada, pero eso no importa lo tomare como combustible para el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 02: ¡NO SOY UN SACO DE PAPAS!**

**ANTES**

Si como iba diciendo probablemente no era mi semana, más cuando detrás de mí habían 6 cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo del parque, el abrigo de mi amiga ensangrentado y sin más rastros de su persona y lo más loco de todo era que en el dedo de mi mano se encontraba un anillo como los de Tsuna y sus guardianes, solo que con otra inscripciones.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

**10: 00 PM KYOTO - JAPON**

Un chico de cabello chocolate, vislumbraba aburrido la pantalla de la Laptop, no había sucedido nada especial.

Una señal intermitente le llamo la atención, confirmo la ubicación un lugar llamado Nanimori en Tokyo.

Tal vez solo era la actividad de la mafia, según tenía información el Decimo Vongola operaba en ese lugar, pero al ver las propiedades de la señal se convenció que era algo más.

¡No puede ser! – salto de la silla eufórico y empezó a empacar sus pertenencias más importantes, tenía que estar en la mañana allá – después de 14 años.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 AM TOKYO JAPON<strong>

**PARQUE KAZE**

¿Qué iba hacer con 6 cadáveres? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, no quería llamar a Sawada, estaba más que enojada, tenía muchas ansias asesinas, pero tenía que contenerse, lo menos que quería era aumentar el número de cuerpos.

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía una herida en la cabeza probablemente del golpe que sintió antes de caer inconsciente- lo mejor es que los esconda en un arbusto – pensó ella.

Y tomo uno de ellos por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo, pero al sentir un crack, lo soltó inmediatamente y busco el origen del sonido.

Alzo la vista se encontró con unos filosos ojos azules, era Hibari Kyoya en persona "¿qué hace el aquí?" pensó espantada, definitivamente no era su día – "Voy a ser mordida hasta la muerte" lloraba interiormente.

Hibari estudio el ambiente "hay 6 cadáveres, una chaqueta ensangrentada y ella" – herbívora estas perturbando la paz de Nanimori –sentenció el y en el acto saco sus tonfas – ¡Hi…Hibari-san, Haru no sabe que paso cuando despertó todo estaba así! – dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡no mate a Haru!.

Este le agarro el saco, el iba a responderle cuando vio el anillo en su mano derecha, miro en su frente la herida, inmediatamente saco un celular – Kusakabe necesito que te deshagas de 6 cadáveres rápido, están en el parque Kaze – del otro lado del celular se escuchaba una afirmación.

Haru vio su oportunidad de huir, ya que no confiaba en Hibari, "realmente era atemorizante desu", dio un paso atrás y se volteó para correr, pero fue agarrada del cuello del abrigo - ¡déjenme ir! ¡No quiero morir todavía! – este no dijo nada y la arrastró en dirección contraria.

Ella se agarro a un árbol cercano, Hibari la jalaba pero se dio cuenta que no se movía y se volteo, unas venas de fastidio aparecieron en su frente - no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción – ella tenía los ojos cerrados esperaba un certero golpe – "fue lindo vivir en este mundo, adiós a todos mis amig…!espera un momento ya no tengo! entonces… ¿adiós Haru?" – mientras ella pensaba sobre su dilema Hibari se puso detrás de ella, y puso sus manos en dirección de la cintura.

Jajajajaj…jajjajaja. Déjame, no me voy a soltar jajajaj – se le salían las lagrimas de la risa, "¿Hibari-san le estaba haciendo…cosquillas?" – ya no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo, se volteó rápidamente. Hibari tomo una muñeca de ella y la jalo, poniendo su hombro debajo de su abdomen, levantándola en el aire.

¡Haru no es un saco de papa! ¡Baja a Haru! – esta estaba gritando muy fuerte y llamarían la atención si seguían así – molesta – la bajo de sus hombros y está nuevamente intento salir corriendo, pero hizo un suave golpe en la nuca, que la dejo inconsciente otra vez.

La tomo suavemente y abrió la puerta de un auto negro que estaba estacionado, la puso en el asiento del pasajero y arranco el auto dejando el parque.

Ahora tengo que esconderla…- pensaba fastidiado Hibari, las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM APARTAMENTO DE HARU<strong>

Kyoko subía las escaleras, quería salir con su "amiga" de compras pero esta no le contestaba el teléfono – Haru-chan ¿estás ahí? – preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta, una señora salió de uno de los apartamentos.

Oh Señora Casera ¿cómo esta? – decía con mucha dulzura Kyoko – muy bien niña ¿estás buscando a tu amiga?- esta asintió con una sonrisa – bueno la última vez que la vi fue cuando salió anoche como a las 8.

Ah ya veo y ¿no la vio volver? – pregunto esta – no – bajo la cabeza en agradecimiento – gracias – volveré más tarde – y se fue de ahí.

A decir verdad Kyoko no se sentía tranquila con la nueva información, tenía que velar que todo el teatro con Haru fuera bien, "esto me da mala espina", abrió la puerta de su carro, después llamaría a Tsu-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIFICIO DE OPERACIONES VONGOLA<strong>

**10: 00 AM**

Gokudera caminaba por el pasillo, iba pensativo ya que estaba encargado de la reunión de las Mafias, era una reunión que se daba cada 10 años, para alivianar las asperezas que puedan existir entre las diferentes familias.

Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía tan ensimismado, la razón era el reciente comportamiento del Decimo, empezando por el primer indicio, sabía que el decimo gustaba de la hermana del cabeza de Césped, entonces él lo apoyaba para que empezará su relación con ella con las de la ley.

Pero hace 3 meses, de repente empezó a salir con la mujer estúpida, ya de partida no entendía y si fuera poco ayer anuncio la boda que será después de la reunión, y nada menos que con Sasagawa Kyoko, cuando todavía esta de novio con Haru, no es que estuviera de lado de ella pero en realidad el siempre había hablado con Haru y no mucho con Kyoko, así que le molestaba un poco esta situación porque sentía que la estaba traicionando.

No entendía las decisiones del Decimo, ya hasta pensaba que lo habían secuestrado y cambiado por otro, en eso al doblar en un esquina se tropieza con alguien y esta cae al suelo, el se levanta maldiciendo pero se da cuenta de que es Kyoko.

Ah disculpa – este le extiende la mano y ella la toma, en ese momento sintió como una presión y el ambiente estaba pesado – no es nada, iba donde Tsu-kun – de repente el ambiente se desvaneció - ¿él está ahí, verdad? – el asintió sudando frio, ella siguió su camino y el también - ¿qué diablos fue eso? – se preguntaba Gokudera.

De repente le urgía hablar con Haru, algo estaba pasando, pero ella no contestaba – lo intentaré más tarde – siguió caminando con sus papeles.

Kyoko entro en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella - ¡hola Tsu-kun! – Tsuna levanto la vista – hola Kyoko-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo este – bueno era para ver como estas, y para decirte que Haru-chan no estaba en su casa ¿te ha llamado hoy? – el negó – es raro ¿no?

Ahora que lo dices, pero tal vez este enojada por qué no salí con ella – dijo Tsuna pensando – pero dice la casera que ella salió a las 8 y no la vio volver – el abrió los ojos de la impresión – esos es raro me da mala señal, le pediré a Gokudera-kun que vaya a ver si está bien.

Hablando de Gokudera-kun – dijo ella acercándose a él – me parece que nos quiere separar, piensa que es inmoral lo nuestro – se sentó en las piernas de él – creo que es mejor deshacerse de él, puede voltear la familia contra ti.

Tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Tsuna y lo miro, el se quedo atrapado en sus ojos miel, no podía negarle nada a ella – si piensas que es lo mejor, así será – dijo casi como un muñeco a su amo – gracias…Tsu-kun…

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 AM PARQUE KAZE<strong>

Un chico de ojos verde y cabello chocolate buscaba en el parque – estoy seguro que las coordenadas de la señal eran de aquí – de repente uno de los aparatos que llevaba empezó a emitir señales – que raro no veo nada fuera de lo común, hasta que vio varias manchas de sangre en el suelo.

Pero solo de una de las manchas causaba una reacción en el aparato - tomare una muestra – dijo él, saco otro equipo más raro introdujo la muestra y este le dio ubicación, verifico el GPS - ¿Templo Nanimori? – decía extrañado él.

* * *

><p><strong>8: 00 PM APARTAMENTO DE HARU<strong>

Gokudera disfrutaba su último cigarrillo, se los había gastado todos en una hora frente a la puerta de Haru- ¿Dónde está esa mujer? ¿De compras? ¿En Akihabara en cosplay? – descarto la última opción.

De todas maneras, ¿Por qué no llegaba a su casa?, su instinto le decía que algo malo sucedía, y que Haru probablemente iba a estar en medio de todo esto.

Sintió un movimiento dentro del apartamento - ¡esa mujer me las va a pagar por hacerme esperar afuera por gusto! – iba a tirar la puerta abajo, pero esta se abrió lentamente sola, chirriando al hacerlo - ¿Haru? – pregunto este cautelosamente sentía miedo y no sabía porque.

Camino por la sala, estaba a la espera de cualquier ataque, la sombra de un largo cabello cayó por la vista de Gokudera - ¿qué rayos? – unas manos largas lo agarraron desde el techo y lo estrellaron contra una pared, el impacto lo hizo botar sangre por la boca.

Levanto la vista para encarar a su enemigo, pero no había nada, ahí volvía el miedo a nada en especial, se sentía en peligro aunque no estuviera el enemigo al frente.

Sintió unas gotas de baba que caían del techo a su hombro, miro hacia arriba, y lo que vio le helo la sangre a tal punto que si Uri no hubiera aparecido y transformado, tomándolo de la camisa con el hocico y saltado del complejo habitacional, hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco de la impresión.

Ya en la calle corría agitado aún, el aterrizaje de Uri no fue muy beneficioso le dolía como mil demonios la pierna derecha y la espalda. Se chocó contra alguien y cayo adolorido al piso – oye mira por dónde vas…!oh cabeza de césped! Hay que avisarle al Decimo sobre la cosa que había en el apartamento…- se estaba levantando, cuando sintió un dolor agudo que pasaba por su pecho, seguido algo tibio que bajaba por su abdomen - ¿qué haces? – la mirada de este era fría y vacía como la de un muñeco.

Esto es por mi hermana…abusaste de ella sucio puerco – Gokudera no entendía lo que estaba escuchando - ¿estás loco? – este sonrió – mereces morir como la escoria que eres – amarro una soga en el pie de Gokudera, y lo alzo por el cuello.

Esto es para que aprendas en tu próxima vida a respetar a las hermanas de los otros – soltó el cuello de Gokudera, abajo había un río bastante profundo, este no lo podía creer "¿iba a morir de esta forma? "pensaba con angustia, la pérdida de sangre no lo ayudaba, pero tal vez solo tal vez podía cortar la soga.

Maldito cabeza de césped, había amarrado la soga muy fuerte se quedaba sin aire, sacó por fin la navaja que estaba en su media y corto la soga – Cañón Máximo del Sol Extremo – un golpe contundente que envió a Gokudera en el agua contra el fondo del rio, Ryohei subió nadando rápidamente – ya con esto se ahogará.

Arreglo su corbata y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el Manifiesto 02, un capitulo lleno de intriga, asesinato y secuestro? – si les gusto dejen reviews para inspiración, pero más que todo quiero su opinión.<strong>

**Gracias por leer XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Las cosas no vienen flotando

**Gracias por los reviews, me esmerare en este capítulo, lo bueno es que no estoy fastidiada si no en estrés por el último semestral, qué es el martes 13, jeje qué fecha no jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: GENERALMENTE LAS COSAS NO VIENEN FLOTANDO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Pero solo de una de las manchas causaba una reacción en el aparato - tomare una muestra – dijo él, saco otro equipo más raro introdujo la muestra y este le dio ubicación, verifico el GPS - ¿Templo Nanimori? – decía extrañado él.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Una brisa fría recorría la noche, hacía que alguien se removiera en su lugar, era una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños que miraba todo con interrogación, se levanto pero no se podía levantar, unos brazos la tenían envuelta, miro y se trataba de una mujer joven.

La movió pero esta nunca respondió, incluso no parecía que respiraba – ee…está muerta – ella salió de los brazos del cadáver, arrastrándose por el piso aterrada.

Se pego a la pared, realmente no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, salió al pasillo, solo había silencio tanto que hasta ensordecía.

Sentía miedo, pero se sentía obligada a continuar, encontró cuerpos tirados por doquier - ¿qué es esto? – decía mortificada por el horrible panorama.

Llegó a un gran salón, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna iluminaba gran parte del recinto – n…niña – decía un susurro en el aire - ¿quién está ahí? – se estremecía, sentía que algo se arrastraba por el lugar.

Una gota de algo húmedo toco su hombro, provenía de arriba y miro lentamente en la dirección donde provenía la gota – ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! – se levanto gritando Haru.

Unos brazos la envolvieron – solo era una pesadilla – dijo alguien, esta solo podía abrazar a quien fuera en ese momento, sentía mucho miedo, tanto que estaba llorando.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no se había detenido a pensar en algo importante – "¿a quién estoy abrazando?" – se abstuvo de llorar y levanto su vista hacía la persona que tenía en frente – Hibari-san – dijo como tratándose de creérselo, ya que para ella no tenía sentido.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo con el rostro de pánico, este solo la miro tranquilamente – en el templo Nanimori – dijo al fin, ella solo seguía sin entender - ¿porqué te llevaste a Haru? – este solo se acomodo en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama – porque si no, la policía te arrestaría tontamente y después tendrías más problemas.

En eso tienes razón – dijo en baja voz, desvió su vista por la habitación, estaba en un templo, pero la habitación era bastante occidental, casi a su gusto, era extraño.

Desde ahora, no podrás salir de este lugar, ni decirle a nadie que estas aquí – ordenó Hibari. Haru no comprendía – si sales de aquí, vas a tener más problemas de lo que algún día quisieras conocer.

Pero yo… - él se puso en frente de ella - ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto rápidamente, ella asintió, no le quedaba de otra, él la estaba protegiendo de la policía por los 6 cadáveres.

De repente se oyó un escándalo a afuera en el patio principal, Hibari salió de una vez, peor al hacer esto no se dio cuenta que olvido cerrar la puerta y Haru lo siguió.

Afuera estaba Kusakabe completamente preocupado, Hibari camino hacia él y ahí estaban varios de sus subordinados rodeando a dos personas.

Se acerco más y vio que se trataba de Gokudera Hayato que estaba todo ensangrentado e inconsciente, tenía heridas por todo sus cuerpo, probablemente tenía un brazo roto. Lo llevaba del brazo bueno, un chico con cabello chocolate y ojos verdes.

Este pareció observarlo también, había algo familiar, hasta que abrió los ojos al reconocer a Hibari y luego vio a Haru – De… - no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que Hibari lo noqueo.

Vean si alguien más los vio, traten las heridas de Gokudera Hayato y lleven a este a una de las habitaciones, cierren la puerta bajo llave hasta que despierte.

"Esto se ponía peor, ahora aparecía ese chico" – Hibari estaba molesto, cuando volteó para volver con Haru, esta estaba parada en el marco con una cara de espanto – Gokudera-san ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué esta tan mal? – preguntaba angustiada.

No lo sé aun…pero lo averiguare – dijo mientras guiaba a Haru al comedor, tendría que aumentar la vigilancia.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la oficina de Tsuna, Kyoko hablaba con su hermano mayor - ¿Gokudera Hayato está muerto verdad? – pregunto Kyoko, disfrazando la crueldad de sus palabras con su inminente ternura.<p>

Si no volverá a aparecer nunca más – casi decía hipnotizado – así está bien – contestaba ella complacida, ahora bien tenía que encargarse de el otro problema - Tsu-kun ya contactaste a Haru – pregunto con una sonrisa.

No aún no es muy raro, pero ya que Gokudera no vendrá más tendré que ir yo – ella lo miro – no déjalo yo lo hare – tomo su cartera y salió.

Esto era malo, ahora necesitaba más que nunca a Haru, más si se acercaba la reunión de las Mafias, habría el carro pero se le resbalaron las llaves, pero alguien rápidamente las tomo – ten – dijo la voz de Chrome.

Oh Chrome-chan – dijo esta simulando una alegría verdadera – que te trae aquí, hace tiempo que no te veía – Chrome sonrió – es que estaba en una misión y hoy vengo a entregar mi reporte al jefe – dijo sin más – ah ya veo, lo siento tengo prisa.

No hay problema – dijo ella despidiéndose y entrando al edificio, vio el carro irse – Mukuro-sama sintió eso – pregunto ella al aire, una voz le contesto en su mente – si, demasiado sospechoso Ku fu fu fu.

Ella caminó hasta el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de sus jefe, iba a tocar para entrar pero una conversación interrumpió la acción – si ya me deshice de Gokudera – parecía ser la voz del hermano de Kyoko-chan, pensaba interrogante – no volverá abusar de mi hermana – ella contuvo un grito de sorpresa, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Si los demás no les gusta lo de Gokudera-kun ¿qué harás? – preguntaba Tsuna fríamente – Kyoko me dijo que los eliminara si se oponían – Chrome no podía creer lo oía, no podía creer aun más que las dos personas adentro teniendo esa conversación eran Tsuna y Ryohei.

Chrome vete de aquí – dijo Mukuro directamente a la mente de Chrome – si – caminó por el pasillo perdiéndose de la vista.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente en el templo Nanimori, el pelo marrón se levantaba de la gran noqueada que le había dado Hibari.<p>

¿Ya te levantaste, Mazzei Mino? – dijo secamente Hibari – eres tu ¿porqué me golpeaste? – se levanto enojado – por que ibas a decir cosas innecesarias en ese momento – dijo él.

¿Esa chica es ella, verdad? – este tenía los brazos cruzados, pero al escuchar lo último los apretó con fuerza – si – respondió con desgana – ella ya tiene el anillo, ¿estás consciente de lo que viene? ¿no vas a poder esconderla toda la vida? – este lo miro – mientras pueda lo haré.

¿Cómo nos encontraste? – pregunto Hibari – por una señal de una llama muy diferente antes ayer en la noche, venía del parque Kaze y solo seguí la pista hasta aquí – explico.

¿Dónde encontraste a Gokudera Hayato? – pregunto serio - estaba flotando en el río y tenía mucha sangre – dijo este – no vistes quien le hizo esto – este negó con la cabeza – pero eso sí decía cosas bien raras – este levanto la ceja - ¿cómo qué?

Hablaba de una monstruo en el apartamento de una tal Haru y que lo había acusado de abusar de la novia de algo así como decimo, y que era mentira, luego le toque la frente y tenía una fiebre altísima – esto se ponía más raro, según lo que Hibari había entendido, todo parecía ser una mentira ya que sabe que Gokudera no es de ese tipo de persona, sino lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte antes.

Por ahora lo voy a esconder aquí al igual que ustedes - dijo refiriéndose a Haru y a Mino, Kusakabe entro por la puerta – Kyo-san, esto acaba de llegar – le entrego dos cajillas pequeñas – una tiene su nombre Kyo-san y otra la de un tal Mazzei Mino – Hibari miro incrédulo – Kusakabe déjanos solo por favor.

Este salió y los dejos solos, los dos se miraron expectantes, tomaron las cajillas y las abrieron, en la de Mino estaba un anillo – ¡no puede ser! ¿un anillo Lunatore del trueno?

Hibari estaba estático, había abierto la caja y dentro estaba un anillo Lunatore pero del elemento de la nube, pero eso no era lo que tenía sorprendido a Hibari – saben mi nombre.

¿Qué esperabas? Era cuestión de tiempo, más si esto llego aquí, ya deben estar aquí en este templo.

Este corrió hacia el cuarto de Haru y Mino lo siguió, se escucho un grito desde adentro y este abrió la puerta. Haru estaba sentada en el suelo, daba la impresión de que había entrado por la ventana y así la había sorprendido.

Ustedes – dijo Mino – Cervello está aquí para anunciar el inicio de la Sucesión de la Familia Lunatore – Hibari se acercó – no sé de que hablas, estas equivocada – dijo tratando de disuadirla.

No, esta mujer es la siguiente sucesora de la Familia Lunatore, ella es Lunatore Monic – sentenció la Cervello.

Y ahora como guardianes presentes y testigos a la vez, Mazzei Mino y Lunatore Dean – hizo una pausa – se exige que se cumplan las 7 pruebas.

¿De qué hablas? – ahora intervino ella – soy Haru Miura no Lunatore Monic – dijo ella sin entender que pasaba – eso debe discutirlo con sus guardianes, los demás anillos se darán cuando pasen las pruebas los respectivos elegidos – dijo Cervello saltando por la ventana.

¿Qué está pasando de verdad Hibari-san? – dijo esta levantándose, Mino observo que llevaba el anillo Lunatore de jefe puesto – alguien declaro la Sucesión ante Cervello y por eso es que vinieron – dijo Mino.

Contéstame Hibari-san – esta se acerco a él – lo que dijo ella es cierto – tu verdadero nombre no es Miura Haru y tus padres no son tus progenitores – dijo serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo 3 , un capitulo lleno de misterio y ahora el anuncio de una Sucesión, ¿qué hará Haru? <strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**HARU**

¿Qué me pasa por que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? – pensaba angustiada mientras veía que su cuerpo se movía solo sin su consentimiento.

**YAMAMOTO**

El sempai y Tsuna actúan raro – pensaba el pelinegro, más al no ver a Gokudera.

**CERVELLO**

La primera prueba empieza en este momento…- los brillantes cabellos rosas se movían con la brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

**DEJEN REVIEWS pero más que todo su opinión.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Los ojos nunca mienten

**Bueno aquí va el cuarto capítulo, tratare de explicar las dudas de todos lo más posible.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: LOS OJOS NUNCA MIENTEN**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Contéstame Hibari-san – esta se acerco a él – lo que dijo ella es cierto – tu verdadero nombre no es Miura Haru y tus padres no son tus progenitores – dijo serio.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru comenzaba a agitarse, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza. Hibari se acerco y la agarro por los hombros – trata de calmarte, esto es demasiado complicado ahora para explicártelo con detalles – Mino acerco una silla para que se sentara.

Dean no creo que ella acepte una negativa, es mejor que le digas la verdad – dijo Mino sentándose en la cama, Haru levanto la vista - yo recuerdo a mis padres, siempre los he visto – dijo ella.

Dime ¿recuerdas haber ido a tercer grado, aquí en Japón? – ella lo miro interrogante – claro que sí, yo estaba en la primaria Tomoeka – dijo segura – entonces debes recordar los rostros de tus compañeros – dijo Hibari – yo…- Haru buscaba en su mente, pero solo veía algo nublado en el rostro de sus supuestos compañeros.

No recuerdo sus rostros – dijo al fin rendida – ¿pero cómo sabes eso? – pregunto a Hibari, Mino tomó la palabra – te incrustaron recuerdos falsos con hipnosis, a mi me hicieron lo mismo – ella lo miro incrédula - ¿cómo te distes cuenta de qué era así?

Bueno, vi que algunas cosas que me decían no concordaban o eso me parecía, fuera de eso tenía sueños extraños y muy frecuentes; un día vi algo un objeto que me hizo recordar todo lo que paso hace 14 años.

¿Hace 14 años? – repitió en pregunta, Mino miro a Hibari buscando permiso con la vista – hace 14 años Dean, tu y yo vivíamos en Milán, en Italia.

Ustedes dos son primos y yo soy hijo de un amigo de la familia – respiro profundo – esa noche todos en la mansión Lunatore fueron asesinados – Haru se sorprendió, Mino miraba el suelo recordando algo muy lejano.

¿Asesinados? – el la miró – ese día se iba a revelar quién sería la persona que heredaría el puesto de jefe de la Familia Lunatore, la familia Mazzei debían estar por ser aliados.

Pero al atardecer cuando el discurso comenzaría, uno de los invitados atacó a otro, todos empezaron a comportarse de la misma manera y …- Haru estaba intrigada por lo que iba a decir - ¿y? – Hibari se acerco – nadie recuerda lo paso esa noche después de eso, solo que nos encontraron al día siguiente inconscientes en un armario de la cocina.

Mino continuo con la narración - como murieron todos y no había alguien que se hiciera cargo y debido a sus propios intereses, la familia Lamisso decidió separarnos a los tres, nos enviaron a diferentes orfanatos, la última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente.

Una familia rica me adopto, al principio no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero tenía demasiadas pesadillas hasta que un día recibí esto.

Saco del bolsillo, una caja en que se veían que era del atributo del trueno – era la caja Lunatore de mi padre, recordé todo en un instante – Haru observaba atenta - ¿cómo escapaste de ahí? – pregunto Haru.

Este observo y miro el techo pensando – primero note que me tenían extrema vigilancia, entonces para confirmar mis dudas busque información sobre la masacre de Mansión Lunatore, descubrí que había sido bien encubierta por la Mafia, pero sin embargo había quedado como un incidente aislado para todos.

Empeze a leer libros de computadoras y de programación, con mis conocimientos adquiridos me las ingenie para conseguir las claves de las puertas, cuando lo hice escape, me persiguieron durante 2 años, hasta que se rindieron.

A ustedes nunca los encontré, y había una razón de eso, se encontraban en Japón todo este tiempo – terminó Mino con su narración.

Lo siento…no recuerdo nada – decía Haru en el borde de las lagrimas, realmente todo pasaba muy rápido, primero Sawada la engaña con "su mejor amiga" y ahora descubre que es una jefa de la mafia, y no contento el destino con eso tiene que hacer 7 pruebas con sus guardianes a los cual solo sabe de la existencia de dos, presentes en este momento. De verdad el destino la quería.

No tienes que recordar todo de una vez, eso será gradualmente – dijo en tono tranquilizador Mino, ya que estaba consciente del estrés que conllevaba que regresarán sus memorias.

Bueno es hora de que descanses, te ves pálida – dijo Hibari más una orden que un consejo – pero ¿qué pasara con las pruebas que mencionaron las Cerberus? – Hibari y Mino se miraron sin saber qué hacer para evadir la respuesta, Hibari suspiro vencido pero sin hacerse notar – ellas anunciarán las fechas y horas, con los respectivos guardianes, algunas serán en equipo y otras solo el guardián designado.

Bueno y entonces ¿Quiénes exactamente son mis guardianes para dichas pruebas? – pregunto Haru, mirándolos a los dos, con una expresión "si no me lo dices, pasarán muchas cosas feas" – conocidos él y yo – dijo Mino al fin – aún falta por conocerse el guardián la tormenta, el cielo, la niebla, el sol y la lluvia – Mino contaba con los dedos.

Es raro ¿cómo sabían que ella era la heredera? Ya que según recuerdo no se sabía hace 14 años, los postulados eran Dean y Monic – Mino se carcomía el cerebro por la respuesta, hasta que miro el dedo anular en la mano izquierda de Haru - ¡eso es! – se paró de la silla estruendosamente.

¿Qué es Mino? – pregunto Hibari, Mino procedió a tomar la mano izquierda de Haru – el anillo, ¿recuerdas los requisitos para ser el heredero de Lunatore? – Hibari lo miro asesinamente, ya que no le agrado que tomará su mano, Mino lo notó.

Ser un Lunatore

Tener la llama blanca como sacrificio

¿Qué quiere decir el segundo requisito? – Haru miro a Hibari – es una leyenda, pero dice que aquel que sea el heredero Lunatore, se topará con grandes peligros y uno de los peores es "Escila", según cuentan está contenido en ese anillo – hizo una pausa – pero eso es solo una leyenda, que yo sepa nunca mi madre tuvo tales problemas.

Oye Dean ¿y cómo es que recuerdas todo? – Mino estaba curioso, ya que Hibari no había dicho nada con respecto a eso – yo escape del orfanato y ya – dijo sin más.

No les di tiempo de que hicieran algo, los busque a ustedes pero fue por el gusto, deje de hacerlo hace 7 años – terminó de decir, tomo del brazo a Haru delicadamente y la escolto a su cuarto.

Tengo cosas que resolver hablamos más tarde, quédate aquí Mino, estas a cargo de ella hasta que yo regrese – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras llevaba a Haru a la cocina, ya que había olvidado que ella tenía hambre, imágenes venían a su mente otra vez.

**FLASHBACK**

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Hibari estaba impaciente las pruebas por la posesión de los anillos, habían dicho "Nosotros cubriremos los gastos por los daños a la Escuela Nanimori", no estaba tranquilo con eso pero no podía quejarse.

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde, la manada de herbívoros no estaban – supongo que entrenan en estos momentos – la próxima prueba será de la el guardián de la niebla, la escuela ya estaba destruida por el sector cercano a la biblioteca, los ilusionistas maquillaban el área para que no se mostrara el daño – no debería pasar nada si me voy.

En ese se choca contra algo que tenía un perfume bastante agradable - ¡Hahi! Perdón – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, "ella siempre está con el rey de los herbívoros" se recordaba Hibari.

No eres de esta escuela ¿qué haces aquí? – ella se alejo un poco asustada, no esperaba encontrarse con el prefecto – yo solo buscaba a Tsuna-san para darle su obento – dijo nerviosamente.

El no está, supongo que está entrenando – dijo Hibari mientras caminaba y seguía su camino – ni modo, tendré que comérmelo yo – abrió el obento y buscaba un lugar para sentarse, vio un árbol – ahí debería estar bien.

Hibari solo veía sorprendido el comportamiento fresco de ella, "¿qué estaba pensando esa herbívora?" – su estomago rugió, no había comido nada de nada desde la mañana – oye puedes comer si quieres, hice bastante – dijo ella, mirando la comida.

Bueno no podía rechazar la invitación ya que eso sería comportarse como un herbívoro, se auto lavaba el cerebro, ya que se moría de hambre.

Regreso su camino hacia donde ella estaba, levanto la mirada y vio que ella observaba algo a la distancia – oye ¿qué le paso a la biblioteca? – pregunto espantada Haru, ya que lo que ella veía, era todas las ventanas rotas y algunas partes sucias de humo que evidenciaba una gran explosión.

A los ojos de Hibari, no parecía ser diferente de cómo se veía todos los días - ¿puedes ver algo ahí? – ella asintió en respuesta – "¿puede ver a través de las ilusiones?" pensaba sorprendido Hibari.

Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – esta dudo por un momento en contestar – Miura Haru – "no es ella" quería convencerse ya que si lo era, le esperaba muchas desgracias y peligros.

Haru saco unos palillos para que Hibari los usara, pero se le resbalaron de las manos y ella se lanzo para evitar que cayeran al suelo, desde el punto de vista de él se podía apreciar una cicatriz en la nuca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa "no puede ser", la había encontrado - ¿qué sucede Hibari-san? – esta miraba interrogativa – no, nada – mientras no se supiera y no estuviera el anillo nuevamente, no habría problemas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En otra parte, en la base Vongola, Yamamoto se dirigía a la oficina de Tsuna, cuando entro los vió a los dos pálidos – io Tsuna, sempai – les saludo como siempre – Hola Yamamoto-kun, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? – preguntaba Tsuna aparentando tranquilidad – no hubo problema no tuvimos que luchar – dijo él con una sonrisa característica de su personalidad.

Qué bien – dijo Ryohei – oye ¿y Gokudera? – pregunto mirando – el dijo que me acompañaría al juego que va haber en el estadio Himekawa – dijo medio deprimido.

El está en una misión que durará bastante tiempo – dijo Tsuna rápidamente – ah ya veo…pero que extraño el no me dijo nada – dijo este tratando de recordar.

Es que salió al último momento – dijo Ryohei tratando de ayudar a Tsuna con su mentira, Yamamoto los notaba nerviosos – ah ok, no hay problema, ya me voy – estos los despidieron desde donde estaba y él cerró la puerta cuando salió.

El sempai y Tsuna actúan raro – pensaba el pelinegro, más al no ver a Gokudera. No dijo que faltaba una semana para la reunión de las Mafias.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo explicativo, ojala que haya aclarado ciertas dudas iníciales, con respecto al principio de la historia.**

**Los previews serán los mismos porque este era un capitulo de emergencia.**

**Aclaré otra duda, Haru y Hibari son primos, pero sus madres son primas lejanas (en mi mente), por lo tanto no va a haber problemas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEWS<strong>

**HARU**

¿Qué me pasa por que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? – pensaba angustiada mientras veía que su cuerpo se movía solo sin su consentimiento.

**CERVELLO**

La primera prueba empieza en este momento…- los brillantes cabellos rosas se movían con la brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

**DEJEN REVIEWS pero más que todo su opinión.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. La esperanza es lo último que muere

**Bueno hola ¿cómo están todos? ¿Bien? Espero que sea así. Ahora la actualización le toca a El Manifiesto de Haru, viene bastante controversial al igual que la semana antepasada, sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 05: LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES <strong>

Es que salió al último momento – dijo Ryohei tratando de ayudar a Tsuna con su mentira, Yamamoto los notaba nerviosos – ah ok, no hay problema, ya me voy – estos los despidieron desde donde estaba y él cerró la puerta cuando salió.

El sempai y Tsuna actúan raro – pensaba el pelinegro, más al no ver a Gokudera. No dijo que faltaba una semana para la reunión de las Mafias.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Los problemas de Hibari Kyoya iban cada vez en aumento, primero debía lidiar con una sucesión casi salida de la nada, unos guardianes de los cuales no tenía idea de quienes eran y fuera de eso, el reciente hallazgo de Gokudera Hayato en deplorable condición.

La pregunta era ¿Quién o que lo había dejado así?, abrió la puerta de la habitación, Shamal se encontraba de espaldas – llegaste rápido – dijo Hibari - ¿qué esperabas? Es mi pupilo después de todo – decía Shamal mientras ponía el último vendaje sobre la pierna derecha de Gokudera.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Shamal – por su estado, creo que necesitará un hospital, ¿ya le avisaste a Sawada?

Hibari había pensado hacer eso, pero algo le decía que no era la mejor idea – Gokudera Hayato recibió las heridas de alguien que conoce, ya que no veo como pudo quedar así, por eso pienso que puede ser un traidor y lo más recomendable es dejarlo aquí mientras tanto – Shamal meditaba la propuesta de Hibari, viéndolo de esa forma tenía bastante sentido.

Entonces no diré nada, pero trata de conseguir equipo médico – lo encaro – me encargare de inmediato – dijo Hibari, de esta manera era más fácil ya que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de Vongola.

Nos vemos - Shamal salió por la puerta, Hibari miro el cuerpo inerte de Gokudera, no despertaría aún y no sabría que fue lo que le paso.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la base e investigar las últimas misiones, aunque podía darle ese trabajo a Kusakabe, tomo su celular y lo llamó – Kusakabe investiga todas las últimas misiones y a quienes se le encomendaron – se escucho una afirmación en el otro lado.

Eso lo dejaba libre para vigilar su territorio, ya que con las pruebas probablemente vendrían personas indeseables. Salió de la habitación rumbo a su oficina.

Como le había ordenado Hibari Kusakabe fue rumbo a la oficina principal, su jefe estaba actuando muy extraño – cuarto 124 – verificaba este el papel que le había entregado la secretaria, en ese momento venía Kyoko con una cara de pocos amigos, pasando junto a Kusakabe ella capto una línea de pensamientos – "se puso más misterioso desde que encontramos a Gokudera Hayato" – ella abrió los ojos contrariada – "se supone que ya lo había eliminado" – se mordía las uñas fastidiada.

Kusakabe noto que alguien lo miraba y se volteo – oh Sasagawa-san – dijo cortésmente en son de saludo – oh Kusakabe-san ¿Cómo esta? – dijo Kyoko en su tono de niña buena – nada aquí haciendo unos encargos de Hibari-san – ella miro el numero de oficina – oh ya veo, entonces no lo distraigo más – dijo ella alejándose de su vista.

Kyoko camino a toda velocidad a la oficina de Tsuna – Tsu-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – este la miro extrañado – si – ella sonrientemente se sentó en sus piernas – dime ¿verificaron el cadáver de Gokudera? – ella lo miro esperando una respuesta – nisan estaba seguro, pero no reviso – puso sus manos en su cara – entonces dime ¿qué es el cuarto 124? – este miro dubitativo y ella reforzó el agarre en su cara – ahí están los registros de las misiones.

¿Registros de las misiones? – ya no le agradaba el asunto, Gokudera Hayato estaba aun con vida y lo que es peor, Hibari Kyoya sospechaba que algo andaba mal - ¿Dónde vive Hibari-san? – pregunto ella, la onda hipnótica de sus ojos ejercía supremacía sobre él - templo Nanimori…

**7:00 PM TEMPLO NANIMORI**

Haru miraba por la ventana el gran cielo estrellado, los últimos dos días había sido una completa locura, escucho un leve toque en la puerta – pase – dijo ella, se trataba de Hibari, traía un plato con unos emparedados y un jugo – aquí está tu cena – dijo él.

Gracias, etto…no debiste molestarte – dijo ella apenada – no es nada ¿te dejo de doler la cabeza? – ella se toco la frente – si, gracias por preguntar – de un momento a otro entraron en un silencio incomodo.

Haru no sabía que decir, a decir verdad no trataba mucho con él – tienes un apacible hogar – dijo ella, para sacar un tema de conversación – era de un monje que cuido de mi – hablaba mientras ponía la comida en la mesita de noche.

El me enseño todo sobre las artes marciales – Haru veía como hablaba de esa persona y podía contemplar una pequeña alegría al hacerlo – me imagino que practicabas en el jardín ¿no? - dio un vistazo al patio.

una figura se arrastraba por el patio, Haru de repente sintió una presión en el pecho, un intenso dolor de cabeza y un mareo insoportable, iba a caer al suelo, pero gracias a Hibari que la atrapo no se golpeo - ¿estás bien? – dijo Hibari extrañado de la repentina recaída de ella.

¿Qué me pasa por que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? – pensaba angustiada mientras veía que su cuerpo se movía solo sin su consentimiento.

Haru sentía que se quemaba por dentro, sentía voces en su cabeza - ¡Haru! ¡Haru! – la sacudía levemente sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de repente la luz se apago.

Unos brazos se deslizaron por el cuello de Hibari, Haru lo empujo, el quedando acostado en el piso, el cuerpo de Haru quedaba sobre el - ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – preguntaba una voz picara, en la oscuridad pudo apreciar que el cabello castaño de Haru había cambiado a blanco y estaba suelto.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hibari - ¿qué quién soy? ¿soy Miura Haru? ¿no? – decía esta riéndose – y tu eres ese niño herbívoro – él abrió los ojos sorprendido, Haru se acerco más a su cara – por ahora no puedo jugar contigo pero la próxima vez será – le planto un fugaz beso en la boca, Hibari la iba a sujetar para que no escapara, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En la habitación de Gokudera, este seguía inconsciente aún, se escuchaba algo arrastrándose fuera de la ventana, esta se abrió y unos brazos largos la abrieron, la criatura grotesca entro por la diminuta ventana.

Se paro frente a la cama del peliplateado – levanto su brazo en alto revelando unas afiladas garras, que venía a toda velocidad a estrellarse contra su tórax.

Pero su ataque fue detenido por un delgado brazo en comparación con el atacante - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la criatura, que se le lanzo en un embestida feroz, pero antes de poder pegarle la figura que lo había detenido había escapado de su campo de visión.

¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto una chica de cabello blanco, que su rostro no se apreciaba bien en el cuarto oscuro - ¿cómo sabes es nombre, mortal? – se acerco hasta quedar a su altura – no me digas que eres- - no lo dejo hablar, le dio una fuerte patada por la espalda, que la envió a volar contra el otro lado de la habitación.

Al menos tenía que herir de gravedad a Gokudera Hayato, el había visto algo que no debía, se abalanzo sobre su cama y lo tomo, llevándoselo cargado, de la rapidez que lo hizo solo se puedo escuchar una ventana quebrando y miles de vidrios cayendo sobre el patio.

Hibari que corría por el pasillo, escucho el estruendo y dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido - ¿qué demonios eso? – escucho la voz de asombro de Mino detrás de él – no lo sé, pero Haru va tras él – Haru saltaba desde una ventana sobre tres pisos como si hubiera saltado de un escalón.

El complejo donde estaba Gokudera, era un construcción de dos pisos y que contaba con una enfermería, Hibari la había alistado para sus subordinados.

¿Qué está pasando Dean? – dijo Mino, salieron corriendo ya que Haru se les estaba perdiendo de vista.

Mientras tanto Haru, saltaba de árbol en árbol como si fuera un ninja - ¡espera! ¿A dónde te lo llevas? – gritaba con voz furiosa – "no puedo dejar que me alcance" – pensaba con irritación la criatura – "ella no me perdonara este error" – saltaba ya con desesperación.

Haru tomo un impulso y salto sobre su espalda, la criatura perdió el equilibrio y cayeron en picada sobre un claro, Haru se levanto y estaba a espalda de una brillante luna que empezaba a sobresalir de entre las nubes.

Haru…- dijo en baja voz la criatura, su brazo se había herido en la caída y le costaba sostener a Gokudera, no le quedaba de otra, lo puso en el suelo suavemente y se disponía a dar un gran salto - ¿tu jefe hizo que tuvieras esta apariencia? – pregunto contundentemente - ¿Dónde está ella? – le agarro por el cuello – no…no…puedo decirte nada – se soltó como pudo y salto hacia el bosque – tch es inútil perseguirla – miro que Gokudera seguía en el suelo, escucho pasos cerca y volteo - ¡Haru! – Hibari llegaba seguido de Mino - ¿qué fue lo que paso Monic? – preguntaba agitado Mino.

Hasta que Mino vio que su cabello era blanco – ehh! ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – Hibari vio que el anillo en la mano de Haru brillaba con una llama blanca - ¿acaso eres Escila? – pregunto dubitativo Hibari, bien pensaba que era un mito, ya que su madre nunca presento tales cambio, cuando más apareció un tatuaje en su mejilla pero nunca cambio su personalidad ni apariencia.

Herviboro es mejor que lleves de vuelta a este, tal vez por la persecución se le abrieron las heridas – Mino se acerco a verificar – sorprendentemente solo tiene un par de rasguños más pero ninguna herida más, pero como dice ella es mejor llevárselo.

¿Qué paso con Haru? – pregunto serio Hibari, ya no le gustaba mucho como iba el asunto, ya que apareciendo Escila eso certificaba que Haru era la jefa Lunatore – ella está presente pero a la vez no – decía esta siniestramente pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se ha certificado que Haru Miura es Monic Lunatore – una voz salida del bosque, se hacía eco, la llama blanca nuevamente se hacía presente.

La primera prueba empieza en este momento…- los brillantes cabellos rosas se movían con la brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

En esta prueba iniciara con Mazzei Mino…

Mientras en alguna parte de la ciudad, la criatura caminaba adolorida por un callejón, en el edificio de a lado había escalera hacia los departamentos, subió lentamente y entro por una ventana.

Cayo pesadamente sobre una cama, le dolía el brazo, tenía que desinfectarlo – oh vaya, ya volviste me estaba empezando a impacientar – la voz de una mujer joven resonaba a través de la fría habitación.

¡Caribdis-sama! – se ponía de pie asustada - ¿Dónde está Gokudera Hayato? – pregunto molesta – él…no pude sacarlo de ese lugar, la seguridad era muy buena – sentía que los pasos se acercaban - ¿Quién no te dejo sacarlo de ahí? – no podía dejar que lo supiera, quizás era su última esperanza – la seguridad de Hibari Kyoya no me dejo – una chica salió de las sombras – eso no me deja opción, Sasagawa Kyoko tendrá que hacerle una visita – dijo esta, puso una mano en la frente de la criatura y esta adquirió una forma humana.

Quiero que investigues que trama él - dijo ella como orden – antes de que yo haga mi movimiento, ¿te ha quedado claro…Aoi? – la chica peliverde, levantaba la vista con rabia – si, Caribdis-sama. Kyoko desapareció de la habitación.

Definitivamente…Haru es mi última oportunidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo 05, ¿Qué les pareció? La aparición repentina de Escila y la revelación de Caribdis como Sasagawa Kyoko, y la reaparición de Aoi ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Porqué razones trabaja con Kyoko?<strong>

**Rayos- tantas interrogantes…**

**PREVIEWS**

**MINO**

Esos perros vienen de todas partes – uno había mordido su tobillo haciéndolo caer, y otro aparecía encima de él a punto de acabar con su vida con una mordida en su cuello.

**HARU**

Qué raro – se levantaba de su cama – tuve un raro sueño, incluso besaba a Hibari-san.

**CHROME**

Chrome estaba parada en frente de lo que era el apartamento de Haru, era como si hubiera habido una gran pelea aquí.

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. El aire de la sospecha

**Bueno una semana más en el Manifiesto de Haru, estoy subiendo el capítulo de la semana pasada, ya que siempre alguien me distraía y no podía seguir escribiendo tranquila, sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 06: EL AIRE DE LA SOSPECHA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Se ha certificado que Haru Miura es Monic Lunatore – una voz salida del bosque, se hacía eco, la llama blanca nuevamente se hacía presente.

La primera prueba empieza en este momento…- los brillantes cabellos rosas se movían con la brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

En esta prueba se iniciara con Mazzei Mino…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

La prueba consistirá en luchar contra tu arma de caja designada, tenemos entendido que cuentas con la caja Lunatore del trueno – dijo una de las Cerberus, Mino se preguntaba como rayos sabían eso, sospechaba que los tenían vigilados las 24 horas del día, no le sorprendería que supieran quienes son los demás guardianes.

Si la tengo – la saco del bolsillo – bien, Monic Lunatore tienes que abrir la caja y con eso darás tu consentimiento a esta prueba – Haru camino hacia Mino, este aun no salía del asombro del cambio repentino de Haru.

Pero una mano impidió que tomara la caja - ¿Qué crees que haces chico herbívoro? – dijo Haru molesta – estoy impidiendo que te metas más en esto – dijo Hibari molesto.

¿Qué no me entrometa en esto? – empezó a reír – lo siento, pero parece que nací para esto al igual que la dueña de este cuerpo - ¿Quién eres? – sus ojos cambiaron a rojo puro – soy Escila y solo aparezco junto con el verdadero sucesor, y esa persona es ella – se señalo ella misma.

Ahora si no te molesta continuare – unas llamas negras que parecían cintas de tela se arremolinaron alrededor de Hibari y lo sujetaron de golpe a un árbol – ahora quédate ahí.

Hibari luchaba por desatarse – Mino no se la des – gritaba Hibari, Mino iba a hacerle caso pero un rápido movimiento de Escila lo puse en jaque, ella toco la caja con la llama negra y esta se abrió.

De la caja apareció un perro negro que soltaba ocasionalmente descargas eléctricas – debes hacer que la llama se debilite y volver a meterlo en su caja, si no logras cumplir esto no solo perderás el puesto como guardián sino que esa caja jamás obedecerá tus ordenes.

Ya de por si perder el puesto de guardián era malo, pero perder la caja que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, no podía hacer eso, debía ganar.

El perro desapareció de su rango de visión y se encontraba a un costado de él, rápidamente soltó una descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió por un momento, el perro aprovecho para morderlo pero llego a alcanzar un trozo de tela.

Es rápido, le costaría vencerlo si no podía acercarse por su rápidez y su electricidad, tenía que pensar en algo.

Saco su daga que tenía guardada en su abrigo, el perro nuevamente se acerco a gran velocidad y él lo esquivo, aprovecho el momento e hizo un corte.

Pero no paso lo que esperaba, en vez de caer herido el perro se multiplico – lo que me faltaba – ahora eran dos escapaba de uno, atacaba el otro pero no servía, cada vez se le iban multiplicando más sin el tener que herirlo.

Esos perros vienen de todas partes – uno había mordido su tobillo haciéndolo caer, y otro aparecía encima de él a punto de acabar con su vida con una mordida en su cuello.

Con una patada de su pierna libre le dio en la cabeza al que le sostenía la pierna y rodo por el suelo.

La situación no pintaba nada bien, busco en su arsenal y solo había unos hilos, kunai y unos conductores.

Sonrió para el mismo – ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? – tomo los kunai y empezó a arrojárselos a los perros, esto los esquivaban – Mino Mazzei toma en serio esta pelea – grito una de las cerberus.

En cambio, Hibari y Escila se habían dado cuenta del plan – brillante – llego a decir Escila.

Mino seguía lanzando Kunai como loco, hasta que llego un punto en que los perros ya no podían moverse - ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto una de las cerberus – eso yo lo llamo jugar astucia – dijo Escila.

Los perros al no poder moverse, se sintieron en peligro y empezaron a emitir descarga a alta potencia, pero por extraño que suene solo ellos mismo se vieron afectados por la descarga, mientras que Mino tocaba el piso, todos los caninos regresaron a su caja.

Uffff – dijo al fin respirando – nunca espere enfrentarme con mi propia caja – las amarras de Hibari desaparecieron y él se acerco corriendo donde Mino – has pasado la prueba, la próxima prueba va a ser muy pronto, estén muy atentos.

Las cerberus desaparecieron como vinieron, ni posibilidades de seguirlas para obtener más información de la persona que pidió la sucesión.

¿Porqué esta en el cuerpo de ella? – pregunto Hibari a Escila, esta lo miro divertida - ¿en serio quieres saber? Entonces pregúntale a ella – de repente su cabello cambio al castaño de antes y los ojos rojos desaparecieron – Haru! – dijo Hibari, esta se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, Hibari la atrapo justo para que no se golpeara – está dormida – dijo Mino.

No iban a poder preguntarle nada a ella ahora que estaba dormida, Escila se las había jugado pero realmente significaba la presencia de Escila en todo esto, era acaso por el anillo,

Hibari la tomo en sus brazos y Mino cargo cuidadosamente a Gokudera para evitar que se abrieran sus heridas.

Esta había sido una noche problemática, lo primero era asegurar a Gokudera Hayato, ahora sus sospechas cada vez tenían justificación algo raro pasaba en Vongola, más da la casualidad que manda a Kusakabe a la base y enseguida saben la ubicación de Gokudera.

Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado, pero aun no tenía suficiente información valida.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, Chrome estaba parada en frente de lo que era el apartamento de Haru - era como si hubiera habido una gran pelea aquí – pensaba Chrome mientras abría la puerta cuidadosamente.<p>

"ten cuidado Chrome" – decía la voz de Mukuro en su cabeza – si Mukuro-sama – ella se desplazaba lentamente por el departamento, había sangre en el piso cerca de la ventana, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la presencia de una chica de cabello verde enfrente de ella.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto esta al notar la presencia de Chrome - ¿Dónde está Haru-chan? – esta abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de la pregunta, no podía dejar pistas tenía que irse de ahí, esta salto por la ventana – "Chrome no la dejes escapar" – Chrome fue corriendo por el pasillo, aun la podía ver saltando por los tejados - ¿qué es ella?- Chrome no podría igualar la velocidad que llevaba la peliverde – "Chrome cambia conmigo".

Chrome obedeció y Mukuro se manifestó – allá vamos – rompió la ventana con su tridente y se lanzo en la persecución, tenía que hacerlo ya que Ken y Chikusa no estaban con él, en este momento.

Pero era curioso, primero el extraño comportamiento de Kyoko Sasagawa y la siniestra presencia en ella, segundo a Chrome le urgía hablar con Miura Haru sobre Kyoko pero esta no contestaba las llamadas y mucho menos se le había visto en los últimos dos días.

Tercero, Gokudera Hayato tampoco se le había visto en los dos últimos días, basándose en la conversación antes escuchada por Chrome, indicaba que esos tres algo le habían hecho algo.

Cuarto, todo lo anterior se había hecho con respecto a la información de Kyoko Sasagawa que había declarado que Gokudera había abusado de ella, que lo cual en lo personal ciertamente dudaba.

Quinto y último, basados en la conversación antes mencionada todo indicaba que alguna parte del plan de esos tres, ellos iba a estorbar, eso justificaba el exhaustivo trabajo de campo que estaba haciendo en este momento al perseguir a la sospechosa, dicho de otra forma le entretenía.

Vio que tomo salida por el borde de un edificio y el tomo la otra, de un momento a otro sorpresivamente estaba sobre su presa – dime sospechosa ¿piensa seguir huyendo? – ella forcejeo para librarse de él, pero este activo sus ilusiones incapacitándola de la realidad.

Bien tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar – se acerco a ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca, que la dejo inconsciente, fue más fácil porque ella ya estaba herida – a Kokuyo land.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Haru se levanto pesadamente, extrañamente le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera estado saltando muy alto.<p>

Qué raro – se levantaba de su cama – tuve un raro sueño, incluso besaba a Hibari-san – ella movió las manos en el aire – eso es imposible – Hibari entro a la habitación, pero por una extraña razón el rostro de Haru se puso rojo como un tomate – "¿qué me pasa?" – se preguntaba ella misma – eh buenos día Hibari-san – dijo ella nerviosa.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo él, bajaron a la sala de estar – buenos días Mo…digo Haru – aun no se podía acostumbrar a su nuevo nombre – buenos días Mino-san – se sentó junto a ellos.

¿qué ha sucedido? – los dos no sabían por donde comenzar, ya que más que todo ella había salvado a Gokudera de la extraña criatura ahora temían que no recordara nada ya que necesitaban información – bueno ¿recuerdas que hiciste anoche? – pregunto Mino dubitativo.

Déjame ver – ella miro el suelo en busca de respuesta – estaba hablando con Hibari-san y de repente vi algo por la ventana y entonces…- de ahí en adelante todo era borroso no recordaba bien todo, le dolía la cabeza.

No recuerdo nada – decía asombrada – pero eso si tuve sueños raros – Mino y Hibari se miraron – perseguía a una criatura muy extraña y horrenda – se tocaba la cabeza – llevaba a alguien – intentaba mirar más allá de su sueño – cabello plata como el de Gokudera – dijo ella – ella me llamo Haru – ahora sí que Hibari no entendía, si lo que decía Haru era cierto, el caso de Gokudera y ella podían estar relacionados.

Haru lo que pasa es que anoche tu apariencia cambio, perseguiste a esa criatura que intentaba llevarse a Gokudera y luego iniciaste la primera prueba de los guardianes – dijo Mino a ver si recordaba algo más - ¿qué? – dijo ella desconcertada – eso no puede ser, porque si no… - recordó el beso con Hibari – entonces eso también – se puso roja - ¿pero que me está pasando?

Cálmate, primero tenemos que saber porque cambiaste, dijiste que eras Escila o algo así – al escuchar ese nombre Haru sintió algo revolverse dentro de ella, una imagen de ella corriendo por un salón de bailes con una alfombra roja vino a su mente - ¿me pasara de nuevo? – pregunto ella – no lo sabemos, creo que existe un detonante pero aun no se cual es – dijo Hibari.

"Tus deseos" – dijo una voz en la cabeza de Haru, ya se sentía con dolor de cabeza de nuevo – pero olvidemos esto vamos a desayunar primero – dijo Mino reviviendo el ambiente muerto.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 06, ya empezamos las pruebas de sucesión de la Familia Lunatore, ¿qué hara Mukuro con Aoi? ¿descubriran el secreto de Kyoko? ¿Haru podrá controlar a Escila?**

**Tantas interrogantes XD**

**PREVIEWS**

**MUKURO**

¿Para quién trabajas? – preguntaba Mukuro sentado en una silla disfrutando el trabajo "policiaco".

**HARU & ESCILA**

¿Realmente amas a Tsuna?– sonaba la voz en su mente – a mi parece que tu vista la tienes sobre otro – la voz se mofaba de ella - ¡cállate! – decía Haru molesta, para las demás personas parecía que estaba hablando sola.

**Si les gusto el capitulo dejen reviews.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Tus deseos son mis deseos

**Buenas casi madrugadas, de repente sentí una necesidad que no podía ignorar este fic, y como siempre viene cargado de misterio y acción. Otro aviso a quien quiera tener otro lugar para publicar los enlaces de sus fics, he abierto una comunidad (solo tiene 3 días de vida), es en facebook, la dirección de la pagina esta en el profile. Ayudenla a crecer XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 07: TUS DESEOS SON MIS DESEOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Cálmate, primero tenemos que saber porque cambiaste, dijiste que eras Escila o algo así – al escuchar ese nombre Haru sintió algo revolverse dentro de ella, una imagen de ella corriendo por un salón de bailes con una alfombra roja vino a su mente - ¿me pasara de nuevo? – pregunto ella – no lo sabemos, creo que existe un detonante pero aun no se cual es – dijo Hibari.

"Tus deseos" – dijo una voz en la cabeza de Haru, ya se sentía con dolor de cabeza de nuevo – pero olvidemos esto vamos a desayunar primero – dijo Mino reviviendo el ambiente muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Miura Haru esa mañana se sentía algo diferente, fuera de lo de sentirse ligera como una pluma, realmente algo había cambiado.

Ya empezaba a creer lo que habían dicho Mino y Hibari-san, quizás sus recuerdos no eran suyos, y eso era algo que le empezaba a preocupar bastante.

Ya tenía tres días en el templo Nanimori, las cerberus no se habían presentado aun, pero todos estaban en alerta, tampoco había ido a su apartamento que ya comenzaba a ser una cuestión de extrema prioridad ya que necesitaba su ropa, le daba pena pedirle ropa e implementos a Hibari.

Hibari-san será que ya puedo volver a mi apartamento – pregunto tímidamente Haru, había entrado en su oficina, Hibari levanto la vista de sus papeles, ahora que lo pensaba el hecho de que Cerberus la habían encontrado a Haru en ese lugar demostraba que ya no había razón para esconderla por ahora.

Pero estaba ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, pero iba a poder esconderla toda su vida, recordó lo que Mino le había dicho antes – está bien puedes regresar pero ve con Mino, incluso por precaución el podría quedarse allá.

Era más de lo que esperaba Haru, nunca pensó que la dejara ir fácilmente tal vez un poco decepcionada pero no sabía porque, pero ignoro ese sentimiento – muchas gracias Hibari-san le diré a Mino-san – dijo ella saliendo del despacho, Hibari volvió a sus papeles.

Ciertamente era mejor alejarla del otro lio, Gokudera Hayato, por algo buscaban secuestrarle, después del ataque hace dos noches, había quedado claro que fuera lo que estuviera implicado ya sabían que estaba ahí.

Ahora armando las piezas, atacaron el mismo día que el envió a Kusakabe a la oficina principal, le pregunto pero dijo que no se había encontrado con nadie de los guardianes, excepto a Sasagawa Kyoko.

Fuera de eso el herbívoro no se había manifestado, en esto momentos si fuera otro momento el Sawada Tsunayoshi estaría diciéndole que buscara a su autoproclamada mano derecha, ahí era donde se clasificaba como "extraño", ni siquiera lo estaban buscando, porque según dijo Kusakabe, Gokudera no estaba en ninguna misión.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, en Kokuyo Land; Rokudo Mukuro miraba fijamente a una chica de cabellos verdes, esta lo miraba furiosa - ¿qué miras idiota? – dijo ella sin controlar su fastidio – nada, solo pensaba que tu cabello combina con el uniforme de Kokuyo – dijo este tranquilamente.<p>

¡En vez de decirme esa idiotez, suéltame ya! – dijo ella – no puedo hacer, ya que mi curiosidad esta en modo On- este se acerco lentamente a ella – dime ¿qué hacías en la casa de Miura Haru? – pregunto él - ¡eso no te importa! – luchaba con las cadenas que la tenían prisionera.

¡Oye zorra como te atreves a hablarle así! – apareció MM, la agarro la quijada para que la mirara a los ojos, pero está en vez de asustarse sus ojos cambiaron a rojo puro, MM le entro un poco de miedo – Mukuro-sama ¿de dónde saco esta chica extraña? – dijo ella soltándola.

¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora me entra curiosidad, busca a Miura Haru tal vez esto le parezca interesante pero ve con cuidado y procura alejarte de Sasagawa Kyoko – al escuchar ese nombre Aoi abrió los ojos asustada, Mukuro noto eso y se acerco – ah ya veo una cosa lleva a la otra – dijo este sonriendo – MM ahora si cuídate de los Sasagawa hermanos y del Vongola – dijo estrechando los ojos. MM pensaba que el mejor lugar para empezar la búsqueda de la chica era desde su apartamento ya que podía haber dejado una pista.

Si Mukuro-sama – esta salía por la puerta – así y ve con Chrome – dijo Mukuro, esta pareció no agradarle la orden pero no dijo nada, lo mejor era estar al frente de la investigación, ya que sentía que había peligro pero quien más peligraba si se dormía en sus laureles con la situación que se estaba dando tras bastidores.

¿Para quién trabajas? – empezaba a preguntar Mukuro de nuevo, sentado en una silla disfrutando el trabajo "policiaco". Esta sería una tarde larga de interrogatorio.

Kyoko estaba más que convencida que Hibari sospechaba algo, no había informado nada sobre que había hallado a Gokudera en dos días, se mordía las uñas – "creo que voy a tener que ir yo misma", se dijo a sí misma.

Pero primero pasaría por el apartamento de Haru para arreglar las cosas, ya que desde que ataco a Gokudera las cosas quedaron bastantes destruidas, tenía que tapar las evidencias – Tsu-kun me acompañas para visitar a Haru-chan – dijo en el tono meloso característico de ella, este levanto la vista del escritorio y la miro – no veo porque no, pero no es bueno que ella nos vea a los dos juntos siempre – dijo él, ella sonrió – no te preocupes por ello, ya pronto la vas a dejar – ella tomo su cartera, Tsuna tomo su abrigo y la siguió.

Ahora que todos los elementos que podían causar un gran lio se dirigían al mismo punto, el apartamento de Haru.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente en la oficina de Hibari, Kusakabe entro por la oficina – Kyo-san hemos podido restaurar el celular de Gokudera-san, al parecer los últimos números a los que llamo correspondían en su gran mayoría a Miura Haru, buscamos la ubicación en la que se hicieron las llamadas, entre ellas estaban la oficina principal y el edificio en donde habita Haru-san.<p>

Hibari abrió los ojos de sorpresa – Kusakabe prepara voy a tomar el auto – salió rápidamente de la oficina, marco el celular que le había dado a Haru por si pasaba algo, pero no contestaba, sonaba como si tuviera interferencias, al parecer los dos problemas tenían que ver.

* * *

><p>Haru había sentido el celular sonar cuando se dirigía a la entrada del edificio, pero al tomarlo para contestar sintió que su cuerpo se ponía pesado, sentía una presencia siniestra muy cerca de ella.<p>

Luego miro al frente y lo que vio, le molesto demasiado, Tsuna y Kyoko estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio, vio el pequeño detalle de que él le agarraba la mano a ella, nunca mientras estuvieron juntos esos tres meses.

Sentía algo hervir dentro de ella, algo que pasaba por sus venas rápidamente, sentía como la sangre se movía haciendo que la adrenalina circulara.

"_**Odio…odio…rabia…deseo…matar"**_

Mino que estaba parado junto a ella, noto que uno de los cabellos cambiaba a blanco, cada vez se extendía más – espera…no irás a …- muy tarde llego su reflexión, Haru tomo los lentes de solo que cargaba él y se los puso.

Enseguida Kyoko sintió la oleada de instinto asesino que se le hacía muy familiar, buscaba la fuente perturbada de no ver de dónde venía, hasta que una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a ella. Fue tan rápido que no vio que era, solo noto que Tsuna no estaba con ella.

Tsuna literalmente había sido estrellado contra un edificio, a duras penas y resistió el golpe, levanto la mirada para ver que lo había golpeado, se sorprendió de ver que era una chica.

Sus cabellos blancos caía por sus hombros, pero podía ver su mirada a través de sus lentes era puro odio - ¡muere! – Tsuna la empujo rápido, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, ella arremetía con fugaces golpes que solo vislumbraba en su totalidad cuando ya había llegado a él.

Oye ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿Quién eres?- decía mientras esquivaba golpes - ¿eso acaso importa? – se ponía atrás de él en un rápido movimiento – ya te dije…solo limítate a morir – la pelea se estaba poniendo peor y fuera de eso, estaba atrayendo la atención de las personas, algunos había llamado a la policía.

Las llamas negras no se hicieron esperar, atacaron a Tsuna de una vez – imposible – estaba seguro que no era una chica normal, tomo su pastilla y entro en modo última voluntad.

Llegaron al techo de un edificio, por supuesto ella siguiéndolo desde abajo - ¿Para quién trabajas? – pregunto Tsuna aun tratando de dialogar – ya te dije solo muere – sus llamas crecían con su rabia, se extendieron hasta formar una guadaña, que parecía ser voluble al antojo de su poseedor.

Tsuna se preparo - ¡muere! – Haru no podía controlarse, ese sentimiento que llevaba la quemaba por dentro, su mente decía detente pero sus emociones eran como pólvora cerca de una llama –"Monic solo haz por una vez lo que quieres" – Haru maniobro su guadaña como si se tratara de una batuta, hasta que la lanzo como si fuera una soga a donde Tsuna y este fue atrapado en ella.

Haru jalo tan fuerte y lo lanzo contra un almacén abandonado que estaba cerca, Tsuna estaba inmóvil unas cintas negras lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas.

La esbelta figura de la chica se quito los lentes y se sentó encima de Tsuna - ¿cómo pudiste? Te odio…no te lo perdonare…te odio – su mente era un desastre, no podía controlarse – "Monic…¿Cuál es…tu…deseo?" – decía la voz.

Mi deseo…es – sus manos se posaron en su abdomen y subieron lentamente hasta posarse en su cuello, Tsuna miro por un momento los ojos rojos de la chica, ella lo miro también – mi deseo…es – Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, Haru empezó a apretar el agarre, estaba estrangulándolo – Ha…Haru lo…siento– se detuvo, una lagrima salió de su ojo – "¿qué estoy haciendo?" – Haru se levanto, estaba en shock – "¿de qué te sorprendes?...tu solo hacías…lo que deseabas" – dijo otra vez la voz.

Una parte de su cabello comenzó a cambiar, se puso los lentes inconscientemente y salió corriendo afuera, se topo con alguien - ¿tu quien eres? – levanto la mirada. Kyoko Sasagawa estaba en frente de ella, la ira volvía poco a poco, Kyoko se dio cuenta que la presencia de antes venía de la chica que estaba al frente.

¿Escila? – pregunto Kyoko poniéndose en guardia, Haru estaba a punto de entrar en el modo asesino de antes – que bueno que seas tú, no quiero que me estorbes, Kyoko saco una llama azul que se dirigió en forma de torbellino hacia Haru, esta lo esquivo a tiempo.

Haru tampoco se iba a dejar, formo de nuevo la guadaña y la tiro en contra de Kyoko - ¿crees que eso me detendrá? – dijo Kyoko estaba junto a ella en un parpadeo de ojos, esta le estampo un golpe en la barriga que le saco el aire, estrellándola contra una pared.

¿qué pasa Escila? No peleas como siempre, bueno eso no me importa, no quiero que te interpongas en mis planes – camino justo hasta donde ella estaba tirada – nos vemos la siguiente vez que nazcas – una llama de color azul puro se formo nuevamente en su mano, esta amenazaba con desaparecerla- "como si me dejara matar por una escoria como tú, Caribdis" – dijo una voz en la cabeza de Haru que fue escuchada también por Kyoko, la mano de Haru se movió sola y una túnica negra la cubrió desapareciendo de la vista de Kyoko.

¿Crees que es truco te servirá conmigo? – ella aun sentía su presencia, Haru corría instintivamente, hasta que una mano la agarro y le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara, se volteo y vio que era Hibari.

Este le indico que hiciera silencio, Kyoko seguía buscando –bien si no sales, destruyo todo, no tengo problemas de conciencia por hacer eso – lo que le faltaba, pensaba Hibari volteo para ver a Haru, estaba sufriendo el cambio otra vez, su cabello volvía a cambiar a blanco pero sus ojos aun no estaban rojos – "eso era…es por sus deseos" – bien ya tenía otra cosa descubierta pero eso aun no lo ayudaba en esta situación.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente - ¡espera! – escucho a Kyoko corriendo, veía como ella salía corriendo detrás de un perro, hasta alejares.

Ciertamente le había parecido eso extraño, volteo a donde estaba Haru que aun seguí abrazando y vio también que había una pistola que estaba siendo apuntada en su cabeza – será mejor que nos sigas – decía MM, vio más allá que estaba Mino también, junto a Chrome, esta tenía el tridente en su cuello - ¿a dónde?

En el lugar donde había comenzado la pelea, estaba la policía investigando y tomando testimonios, un detective estaba mirando la escena, ciertamente no tenía mucho explicación lo que veía ahí con las declaraciones, era descabellado.

Una chica de cabellos blancos que estaba golpeando a un hombre que le salían llamas en su cabeza, que clase de broma era esa.

Detective Travis – vino un oficial - ¿qué sucede? – pregunto este- encontramos que uno de los apartamentos está completamente destruido por dentro y su dueña está desaparecida.

El oficial revisaba las notas que tenía en un pequeña libreta – su nombre es Miura Haru…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, fue un capitulo intenso ¿no lo creen? Los deseos propios son algo peligroso, más si no se tiene idea de cuan esclavo de ellos puedes ser.**

**PREVIEWS**

**HARU & ESCILA **

¿Realmente amas a Tsuna?– sonaba la voz en su mente – a mi parece que tu vista la tienes sobre otro – la voz se mofaba de ella - ¡cállate! – decía Haru molesta, para las demás personas parecía que estaba hablando sola.

**KYOKO**

Tendre que ir a buscar a Gokudera Hayato yo misma – decía molesta Kyoko.

**TRAVIS**

Aquí hay gato encerrado, a Miura Haru según este informe tiene relación con la mafia Italiana Vongola.

**Nuevos personajes jujuju, si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Escila

**Buenas! Aquí actualizando el Manifiesto, esta semana me atrase mucho en mi fics, rayos por que habrán tantas distracciones, sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 08: ESCILA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente - ¡espera! – escucho a Kyoko corriendo, veía como ella salía corriendo detrás de un perro, hasta alejarse.

Ciertamente le había parecido eso extraño, volteo a donde estaba Haru que aun seguí abrazando y vio también que había una pistola que estaba siendo apuntada en su cabeza – será mejor que nos sigas – decía MM, vio más allá que estaba Mino también, junto a Chrome, esta tenía el tridente en su cuello - ¿a dónde?

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Vaya vaya vaya, pero mira quien nos visita, el mismo Hibari Kyoya – decía Mukuro sarcásticamente, Hibari tenía una vena de molestia en la frente, Mukuro iba a seguir fastidiando si no hubiese visto a Haru.

Mukuro quedo interrogante por un momento, podía sentir la misma vibra que sintió en Sasagawa Kyoko, solo que de Haru eran más débiles – Haru-chan, Chrome te ha estado buscando – dijo él, para entablar conversación y si podía ver más allá con su poderes.

Pero al hacer, eso sintió un aura asesina como jamás había sentido en su vida, por un momento vio a Haru con cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, se reía de él.

Eso lo dejo sudando frio por un momento – juraría que vi que tenías cabello blanco – Hibari abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿cómo sabes eso? – pregunto él, este pensó en decir lo que iba a decir – solo lo vi por un momento – dijo el pensativo - ¿porque? – miro a Chorme – cuando los encontramos, ella tenía cabello blanco – afirmo Chrome.

Además los perseguía Sasagawa Kyoko – dijo ahora MM - ¿se dio cuenta de sus presencias? – pregunto Mukuro – no, Chrome la despisto por un momento.

Mukuro ya veía muchas coincidencias, suspiro – por favor, díganme que saben en que están metidos – pregunto él.

Hibari exactamente no sabía que contestar - ¿qué sabes? – Mukuro lo miro, realmente no le agradaba cooperar, menos si en la oración estaba incluido Hibari – no es que quiera ayudar, pero parece que todos estamos en medio de un gran problema.

Un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención de todos - ¡se soltó y escapo! – grito Ken, Mukuro veía la pared rota del recinto – con lo que me costó atraparla – se decía así mismo.

Oye señor disciplina, ve y atrapala – se dirigió a Hibari – Hibari enarco una ceja – ella estaba en el apartamento de Haru y sabe algo sobre Sasagawa Kyoko - ¿qué tiene que ver Sasagawa en esto? – preguntaba Hibari ya que no estuvo presente en la pelea de ellas dos.

Sasagawa y Monic estaban peleando antes de que llegaras – Hibari no creía lo que escuchaba - ¡eso no importa! – grito MM, saltando por el agujero - ¡quédense ustedes aquí! – le dijo a Haru y Mino.

Hoy de verdad que es un día de locos – pensaba Mino – Monic, vamos a prepara un …- las cintas negras estaba en su rango de visión – ella sabe algo sobre Caribdis – dijo Haru, trasformada en Escila – ¡espera! No puedes irte – pero era tarde, había desaparecido.

¿Cómo es lo que perseguimos? – pregunto Hibari que iba a todo trote con Mukuro – es una chica con cabello verde – corría a lo más que podía - ¡Mukuro-sama por acá! – el olfato de Ken los guiaba por el bosque.

Mientras Aoi corria con todo lo que daban sus piernas, su maldición no la podía usar porque aun estaba herida, ya casi salía del bosque, pero la silueta de alguien en frente la hizo detenerse.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto hasta que vio su cara – Haru…no…Escila – se corregía ella misma, sus frecuencias mentales no eran iguales y podía reconocerlas bien - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Aoi mientras buscaba con la mirada una vía de escape.

Quiero información – dijo Escila - ¿información? – las cintas negras aparecieron y atraparon a Aoi, de brazos y piernas estaba atada prácticamente al suelo – en una lucha directa no me puedes ganar, puedes entender eso de una vez – dijo Escila mientras sus ojos rojos centellaban.

¿Qué quiere hacer Caribdis? – Aoi luchaba por soltarse - ¿Por qué crees que te voy a decir? – ella empezó a caminar en círculos – los que has hecho me hace pensar eso – dijo sonriendo siniestramente – tu empezaste esto, pero ¿por qué razón?

**FLASHBACK**

Aoi la alcanzó en el parque, realmente como caminaba tan rápido se preguntaba - ¿Haru? Estas bebiendo, ya no lo hagas vas a tener un dolor de cabeza de campeonato mañana – "tal vez era muy pronto para mostrarle esto", se recriminaba mentalmente – entiendo cómo te sientes pero beber no es la mejor forma de lidiar con ello – tenía que detenerla, no debió empezar esto.

¿Realmente importa cómo me desahogue? – Haru dejo de tomar de la bebida – el dolor va a seguir – Aoi iba a quitarle la botella cuando de pronto, unos motociclistas llegaron, todos armados con bates - ¿oh pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de ellos – dos zorras en bandeja de plata- lo que faltaba pensaba Aoi.

El líder se bajo de la moto y se acerco a la peliverde con malas intenciones – yo me voy a divertir con esta.

Aoi puso su cara sería, no iba a dejar que este animal le hiciera nada – ustedes hagan lo que quieran con la otra – en ese momento Haru se percató de lo que sucedía, se levanto y golpeo a uno de los maleantes con una roca, no estaba usando muy bien la cabeza porque ya le dolía, pero este plan no era malo tampoco.

Salió corriendo hacía el líder, para golpearlo también pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se oscureció, Aoi luchaba por soltarse de la forma normal pero el hombre la apuñalo para que se quedara quieta.

¡Haru! – grito Aoi no le importaba su herida, ahora si se las verían con ella, pero un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y decía que huyera de ahí, miro hacia donde venía esa sensación.

Vio a Haru sentada en el suelo, con una mano en su cara, esta quitaba la mano y contemplaba su sangre – sangre…!sangre…sangre! – solo repetía eso una y otra vez.

Haru le dolía la cabeza, sentía que se le partía en dos, la sangre había creado una reacción en cadena muy dentro de ella, todo se volvió oscuro antes sus ojos solo podía verse rodeada de un gran charco de sangre.

Unos pasos hacían eco en la oscuridad, ella se levantaba y seguía las pequeñas pisadas hasta llegar a un gran salón de baile, que estaba completamente oscuro, pudo ver una pequeña niña que caminaba en medio de él, la luna iluminaba su camino.

Un olor pestilente llenaba su nariz, esto era horrible pensaba con angustia, de repente ya no vio a la niña, pero sintió algo que se arrastraba, unas gotas cayeron en su hombro, miro lentamente hacia arriba, no sabía cómo catalogar lo que vio.

Veía unos delicados cabellos rubios cayendo desde el techo, un hermoso rostro pero de la cintura para abajo, tenía varios tentáculos que al final terminaban con horrendos hocicos con miles de colmillos.

Empezó a gritar y a llorar del horror que había visto, los motociclistas no entendían que le pasaba, ya que todo eso que Haru veía, solo era en su mente.

Uno se acerco a golpearla de nuevo, ya que estaba loca pero podía disfrutar de ella de todas formas, pensaba con una sonrisa asquerosa.

Haru seguía sollozando, pero se detuvo hasta escuchar una voz – "eso ya paso" – dijo la voz, que se escuchaba lejos – "ya lo que viste sucedió" – la voz seguía hablando, Aoi se había dado cuenta que Haru había parado de llorar, pero algo que quemaba su bolsillo empezó a molestarla.

El anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo salió de este por si solo - ¡espera! – le decía Aoi al bolsillo, si ella tocaba el anillo – "ahora te toca seguir y reclamar lo que es tuyo", cinco de los bandidos se tiraron con barras de metal para golpearlos, ya que vieron una energía negra que se levantaba y se sintieron amenazados.

¡Esperen no se acerquen! – grito Aoi, ya presentía algo malo, el anillo se fue directo a Haru, los hombres uno a uno fueron cayendo al piso, esta los había atravesado con la llama negra.

El que tenía a Aoi prisionera, intento tomarla de rehén, pero Haru camino hacia el, este retrocedía hasta que Haru también extendió su llama y lo mato.

Ahora solo quedas tu – dijo Haru acercándose, Aoi no tenía contemplado que pasara esto e intento darse a la fuga, sabía que ya no se trataba de Haru si no de algo más – hueles a Caribdis – dijo Haru, Aoi se detuvo, pudo darse cuenta sin siquiera estar cerca, Aoi cambio de forma y dio un gran salto, Haru extendió una llama pero solo alcanzo en atrapar su abrigo.

¿Sangre? – lo dejaría así por ahora, no podía exigirle más a este cuerpo por ahora, tenía sueño dormiría hasta la mañana pensaba Escila.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora dime ¿Por qué tenias tu el anillo Lunatore? – Escila la mirada directamente a los ojos – porque yo…yo quiero acabar con Caribdis – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, pero lagrimas de puro odio.

La única forma de acabar con ella es usando los anillos Lunatore, ya que son un pacto contigo y como tú eres su contraparte, la podías tener a raya – dijo ella.

Ya veo, o sea que tu iniciando la sucesión podías darle contra a Caribdis, de la misma forma quitarte la maldición ¿no es así? – Escila volvía a caminar en círculos – tengo curiosidad, si le dabas el anillo a la persona equivocada ¿Cómo sabias que era Monic? – pregunto ella, ya que viendo los recuerdos de Haru de los últimos días podía saber lo del cambio de memoria y lo demás.

Aoi pensó en contestar - ¿no piensas responder? – dijo esta apretando las ataduras – yo…yo la conocía – dijo Aoi - ¿en serio? – dijo escéptica Escila – yo estaba el día de la muerte de los Lunatore…

Ya veo, así que eso las relaciona – apareció Mukuro desde los arbustos – ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí – dijo Escila.

Un dolor de cabeza sacudió a Escila – mira Aoi, si quieres acabar con tu maldición es mejor que cooperes con Monic… – las amarras se soltaron y Haru se desplomo, Mukuro alcanzo a atraparla antes de que se golpeara.

Entonces ¿piensas ayudar? – pregunto Mukuro – si – dijo ella caminando delante de vuelta al Kokuyo Land – eso es bueno – dijo Mukuro, poniéndose en la espalda a Haru.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Kyoko estaba furiosa como era posible que cayera en una ilusión, sus poderes estaban las últimas necesitaba apurarse con sus planes pero primero debía quitar los cabos sueltos.<p>

Y eso estaba haciendo, estaba delante de lo que era la casa de Hibari o más bien el templo, todos los guardias habían sido noqueados.

Solo faltaba poco para estar frente a Gokudera Hayato – sabes Kyoko-chan ya no quiero hacerle daño a Haru – dijo de repente Tsuna, esto era lo que le faltaba ahora que Tsuna se pusiera sentimental, su control mental ya estaba fallando, lo agarro a la cara y lo miro a los ojos.

Pudo ver algo que afectaba su control, el rostro de alguien - ¿Haru-chan? – hurgo más en los recuerdos de Tsuna y pudo ver con claridad quien era la chica que la había atacado antes - ¿Haru es Escila?

Camino molesta hasta donde estaba Gokudera Hayato, podía causar bastante daño con solo secuestrarlo, ya que podía manejar las cosas a su favor, un nuevo plan empezaba a florecer en la mente malvada de Caribdis.

Tsuna hazlo – la línea de pensamiento ha sido transmitida a él, tomo un celular y marco – prepárense, la familia Vongola tiene traidores que perseguir…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, bastante revelador, Caribdis / Kyoko haciendo de las suyas, Haru recordando algunos recuerdos y Aoi por fin decide cooperar.**

**La portada de este capítulo quedo genial! Si la quieren ver esta en el profile.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Entre la espada y la pared

**Sé que me quieren asesinar en este momento, esta semana eso es bastante normal, bueno los últimos 5 días mi familia ha estado en casa y bueno ya saben que con gente revoloteando por ahí, a uno se le va la inspiración más si te pelean la pc. Sin más excusas el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 09: ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Pudo ver algo que afectaba su control, el rostro de alguien - ¿Haru-chan? – hurgo más en los recuerdos de Tsuna y pudo ver con claridad quien era la chica que la había atacado antes - ¿Haru es Escila?

Camino molesta hasta donde estaba Gokudera Hayato, podía causar bastante daño con solo secuestrarlo, ya que podía manejar las cosas a su favor, un nuevo plan empezaba a florecer en la mente malvada de Caribdis.

Tsuna hazlo – la línea de pensamiento ha sido transmitida a él, tomo un celular y marco – prepárense, la familia Vongola tiene traidores que perseguir…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru nuevamente se encontraba corriendo en la oscuridad, corría en esa gran sala de baile en donde estaban todos esos cadáveres por el suelo.

¿Dónde está? – decía ella angustiada, pero luego se detuvo -¿qué estoy buscando? – llegaba esa duda, por algo estaba corriendo en ese lugar.

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por algo viscoso que cayó en su hombro, miro lentamente hacia arriba y vio un rostro que tenía unas aberturas en vez de ojos; cabellos rubios que tapaban un cuerpo monstruoso.

¡ahhhhh! – un sonoro grito de terror se escuchó por toda Kokuyo Land – Haru cálmate – la detuvo Hibari – ¿eh? – se toco la cabeza - ¿un sueño? – Hibari la miro- más bien una pesadilla.

Miro a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estamos? – Hibari miro sorprendido que no se acordara – estamos en Kokuyo Land la guarida de Rokudo Mukuro – Haru se conmociono por un momento pero un leve recuerdo vino a su mente – ya recuerdo algo – dijo tocándose la cabeza de nuevo.

¡Haru-san! ¿estás mejor? – llego Mino con unas bebidas, le dio una a Hibari y otra a Haru – si estoy bien solo un poco desorientada.

"¿desorientada? Pero solo quieres hacerte la que no recuerdas" – dijo una voz pero por el tono sabía que no era de Mino y Hibari-san, eso solo dejaba a esa persona como dueña de la voz, todo paso a penumbras de repente.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Haru seria, no le gustaba que tomaran su cuerpo para hacer cualquier cosa - ¿qué sucede Monic? O ya recuerdo ahora tengo que llamarte Haru – una chica de cabellos largos y blancos que en su sombría mirada se le podía apreciar un par de ojos rojos -¿qué sucede? ¿estás enojada porque besé al chico herbívoro o es porque golpe al otro hombre que dijo amarte?

¡Cállate! – le dijo Haru molesta – bueno renacuaja te recuerdo que fuiste tú y tus deseos los que golpearon a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Realmente quería matarla, no la soportaba, pero se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba pensando en matar – Haru – regreso a la realidad - ¿sí? – dijo nerviosamente.

Aoi entraba a la habitación junto con Mukuro – ya veo que eres tú de nuevo – dijo Aoi con semblante serio.

¡Aoi estas bien! – se detuvo antes de llegar a ella – yo los mate, yo hice todo – dijo Haru alejándose.

¡No! Yo soy la culpable, yo empecé esto – se acerco a Haru y la agarro por los hombros – ella planea devorar a todos en la ceremonia de la mafia, esas es la razón para todo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos - ¿quieres decir que todo sobres esa reunión es una trampa? – dijo MM – si, todo –mira pensando lo que iba a decir.

Ella buscaba a Haru desesperadamente para culparla ese día de los asesinatos y ella quedar impune.

¿Qué? – Haru no podía creerlo pero debería hacerlo, ya Kyoko no era la amiga que creía conocer – te culparía y diría que había sido por celos de la boda de ellos dos. Si se ponía a pensar bien claramente las cosas, todo encajaba.

Pero para que necesitan devorarlos a todos – pregunto Mino – déjame adivinar ella ahora mismo está débil ¿no? – dijo Mukuro – presiento que es así – contesto Aoi.

¿Presientes? – pregunto Hibari ahora – como ya dije ella tiene puesta una maldición sobre mí, no le tengo absoluta lealtad por algo diferente a ese motivo, así que ella no me dice todo.

Tengo una pregunta – Mino hablo – puedo notar que sabes mucho sobre el anillo y la Sucesión ¿qué es exactamente Escila? Y creo que antes Escila antes de perseguirte dijo algo de que tenías información de Caribdis – Aoi se sentó ya que sería una historia larga – bueno para explicar los pormenores tendría que echar bastante tiempo atrás.

En la mitología griega, hay registros de que entre Italia y Sicilia habitaba dos monstruos en el Estrecho de Mesina, aquellos monstruos estaban uno cerca del otro, se les conocía con el nombre de Escila y Caribdis.

Escila habitaba dentro de unos acantilados por donde pasaban los barcos, esta devoraba a los marinos, pero cualquiera pensaría pasar lejos de ella, pero se encontraban a Caribdis quien habitaba un enorme remolino, ella tragaba todo lo que había alrededor tras veces al día.

Los marinos al temer pasar cerca de Escila pasaban cerca de Caribdis y al revés. De ahí surgió la frase "Entre Escila y Caribdis" o como lo conocemos hoy "Entre la espada y la pared", como se da el caso ahora. Como ven ellas han estado juntas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La presencia de ellas representaba un ciclo interminable de desgracias tanto en el ámbito comercial como el espiritual.

Decidieron encerrarlas sus presencias malignas dentro de dos anillos y evitar que siguieran causando terror, pero encerrarlas en un anillo con el tiempo se liberarían. Entonces optaron por algo más, que de por sí no era ético pero no había otra salida.

Fueron al templo y secuestraron a las dos sacerdotisas más puras que encontraron ahí. Y les pusieron los anillos a la fuerza, justo después las presencias dejaron de resistirse y estuvieron en paz por unos años. Aquellas puras sacerdotisas, se convirtieron en crueles sanguinarias bandidas.

Se descubrió que el sello se disolvía y corrompía al usuario, hasta volver a la persona en otra. Aquellas que eran antes inocentes sacerdotisas, ahora mujeres crueles, tuvieron hijos, estos contaban con un tipo de llama que era único en su tipo.

Una inmaculada llama que era atendido que era atraído por la llama oscura de los anillos, de ahí que se le llamara la llama blanca del sacrificio.

Se decidió que los descendientes de estas dos familias llevarían la responsabilidad sobre estos monstruos. Los nombres de estas dos familias eran Lunatore y Venure.

¿Venure? – Mino le parecía haber escuchado es apellido antes, pero le dolía la cabeza al tratar de pensar en ello.

Ahora la manera de encerrar de nuevo a Caribdis es usando a Escila, ya que una contrarresta a la otro, pero el problema es que Escila no está completa aun.

He ahí el porqué provoque la sucesión – miro a todos en cada caja…hay una parte de Escila, que al su huésped activarla esa parte regresa a ella y se hace más fuerte.

Ese el porqué ella haya podido canalizarse y usar algo de sus poderes en el cuerpo de Haru. Pero eso no quita que cause cansancio en el huésped – la mira – trata de no sobre esforzarte y trata de contenerla lo más que puedas.

Por ahora esta es la explicación más corta que les puedo dar – dijo Aoi esperando que le comprendieran - ¿qué paso con la familia Venure? – pregunto Mino.

No se sabe nada de ellos – dijo seria – bueno lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí – dijo viendo el cansancio en el rostro de Haru. – pienso igual – dijo Hibari.

Un celular sonó llamando la atención de todos era el de Hibari – diga – los ojos de Hibari se abrieron de la sorpresa - ¿cómo paso? – pregunto – está bien. No podemos irnos, acabaron con todo el personal – dijo Hibari, Mino estaba sorprendido – pero ¿cómo? – Hibari los miro aun más serio – nadie sabe, todos están muertos y se llevaron a Gokudera Hayato.

Kusakabe dice que nos han declarado la guerra – miro la hora – según ellos ahora somos traidores, fuimos acusados de querer asesinar a Gokudera.

* * *

><p><strong>EN UN OFICINA DE LA POLICA<strong>

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, miraba molesto los papeles sobre sus escritorio que correspondían a los testimonios del incidente de la tarde.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo fastidiado – que una chica con cabello blanco lanzo contra un edificio a un hombre y que a este le salieron llamas en la cabeza y manos – tiro los papeles - ¿qué demonios es esto?

Grito para nadie en especial- Travis-san un día de estos le va a dar una ulcera por esas rabietas – dijo Jun, su secretaría que venía a traerle más papeles de testimonio.

Lo único que tienen en común es que ellos luchaban – miro algo que le llamo la atención – dicen que había un apartamento totalmente destrozado y cuya dueña no se le ve hace más de 3 días, más se escucharon vidrios rompiéndose y un chico de cabello plata cayendo por esa ventana.

¿Cuál es el nombre de la propietaria? – Jun miro los papeles – Miura Haru – siguió estudiando los papeles – bueno el chico de cabello plata que se ve sexy en esta foto, corresponde al nombre de Gokudera Hayato – miro otros papeles – ambos tienen relaciones con la Mafia Vongola – termino de decir Jun.

Mafia Vongola – Travis ya veía una pista que seguir – si bien era cierto, los altos mandos no dejaban investigar más allá cuando ellos estaban involucrados y según recordaba de algunos viejos colegas cosas como el chico en llamas y lo demás era muy común. Creo que saldré un rato – dijo tomando su abrigo – tengo que visitar un viejo amigo por pistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer y esperar pacientemente.<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**HARU**

Tengo que aprender a controlar los poderes de Escila, para que no tome el control – pensaba Haru decidida.

**MINO**

El apellido Venure se le hacía familiar aún – caminaba por un extenso pasillo con registros sobre la mafia y demás.

**HIBARI**

Para acabar con este asunto de la traición, la prioridad será encontrar a Gokudera Hayato – dijo Hibari a Kusakabe mientras entraban al vehículo con cautela.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Almas Unidas

**Le toca actualización a este fic! Siento estar muy ausente últimamente…**

**EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

**CAPITULO 10: ALMAS UNIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Cuál es el nombre de la propietaria? – Jun miro los papeles – Miura Haru – siguió estudiando los papeles – bueno el chico de cabello plata que se ve sexy en esta foto, corresponde al nombre de Gokudera Hayato – miro otros papeles – ambos tienen relaciones con la Mafia Vongola – termino de decir Jun.

Mafia Vongola – Travis ya veía una pista que seguir – si bien era cierto, los altos mandos no dejaban investigar más allá cuando ellos estaban involucrados y según recordaba de algunos viejos colegas cosas como el chico en llamas y lo demás era muy común. Creo que saldré un rato – dijo tomando su abrigo – tengo que visitar un viejo amigo por pistas.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Dijo un viejo amigo pero realmente no se le podía llamar eso, si le tocara describirlo en una palabra seria esta – molesta – no le quedaba de otra, era la única persona que podía conseguir información y no completa cuando se trataba de sus casos, claro no involucrando a la mafia Vongola.

Tomo su celular y marco, espero el tono - ¿podemos vernos? Necesito hacerte una consulta – dijo él – si podemos vernos per ya sabes la información no es gratis, además casualmente quiero preguntarte unas cosas.

Encuéntrame en la Rock Cola en una hora – dijo el – está bien – contesto la voz, corto la llamada, bien ahora era llegar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kyoko se mordía las uñas, aun no los encontraba ya que no habían vuelto al templo, no le convenía tener a Escila rondando por ahí, ella no estaba en su mejor forma ahora.<p>

Vio a unos subordinados que iban pasando, los siguió sin hacer ruido, hasta que llegaron a una oficina sabía de antemano que nadie caminaría por ahí, entro y los hombres la miraron sorprendidos – señorita no debería estar por aquí ¿está perdida? – ella se acerco a ellos y puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro – te ves delicioso – lo beso, para cualquiera hubiera significado la gloria que una chica hermosa y desconocida hiciera eso, pero el caso es que no se trataba de eso.

Los dos que estaban también en la sala retrocedieron aterrorizados, su compañero estaba quedándose sin vida y oscureciéndose hasta convertirse en polvo – siguen ustedes – hacia una adorable sonrisa, solo se escucharon salir gritos de terror en esa habitación pero nadie los pudo escuchar.

Había recuperado algo de fuerza, pero claro no estaba satisfecha tendría que buscar más comida, un aura oscura la envolvía – Escila…

* * *

><p>Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Haru por un momento se sintió intranquila – "eso fue Caribdis" – dijo una voz en su mente, sintió frio era esa presencia, delante de ella estaba sentada al otro extremo de la habitación Escila.<p>

Ella está aumentando su poder – dijo Escila mirando su mano - ¿aumentando? – Escila la miro – si aumentando…creo que se está desesperando y empezó a devorar humanos - dijo Escila seria, Haru abrió los ojos y se toco la cabeza – no puedo creer que Kyoko-chan sea capaz – Escila estrecho los ojos molesta – no lo entiendes ella no es esa Kyoko de la que hablas.

¡Cállate! – ya estaba harta todo se había convertido en esta horrible pesadilla desde esa noche, aunque no le echaba la culpa a nadie no quitaba que le desesperara, sentía rabia demasiada rabia - si Monic…odia…odia – algo corría por su cuerpo era como algo tibio, sentí su sangre hervir era sensación deliciosa, Escila la miraba complacida pronto podría tomar posesión.

De un momento a otro alguien vacio un cubo de agua fría sobre Haru - ¿eh? Frio! – grito ella y se volteo para encarar a la persona que se había atrevido a echarle agua, miro y se sorprendió - ¿Mukuro-san? – dijo ella sin entender.

Haru-chan por poco y cae – dijo Mukuro sonriendo, este miro hacia donde estaba Escila sentaba esta miro molesta y sus ojos rojos brillaron – así que puedes verme – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia Mukuro.

Si puedo verte – contesto este – y también puedo ver que eres tramposa – sonrió – ella se aprovecha de sus emociones para controlarla parcial o completamente, dices que Caribdis esta débil pero tú también lo estas ¿no?

mmm vaya eres perceptivo, si…si lo estoy – dijo ella acostándose – ya al paso que vamos es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se salga con la suya – dijo Escila.

Además de todas formas así como estoy me agota posesionarme de ella – dijo molesta – oigan ¿se olvidan que yo estoy aquí también? – dijo Haru molesta ya que estaba siendo algo obviada de la conversación.

mmm ¿les puedo ofrecer un trato? – pregunto Mukuro, las dos miraron con atención - ¿y que puede ser? – dijo Escila – yo le enseño a ella a controlar tu poder – Haru escuchaba, Escila sonreía – mmm ¿y tú que ganas con ello? – Mukuro la miro directamente -

Digamos que gano seguridad…ya que por lo que veo esto se pondrá más feo, estoy siendo precavido, cuido las espaldas de su gente y ustedes cuidan las nuestras, ya que al parecer estamos solos en esto.

Lo que decía Mukuro parecía razonable, desde el punto de Escila y Haru – está bien – dijo Haru decidida – no quiero volverme esa bola de furia de nuevo – dijo ella – empecemos.

* * *

><p>Mino caminaba por la ciudad, el apellido Venure le sonaba de algo pero no estaba seguro de que, decidió ir a la biblioteca y conectarse desde ahí a su servidor privado de información, con los años lo había desarrollado y le había servido de mucho.<p>

Conecto su Laptop al parecer no había muchas personas a esa hora, empezó a cargar la información – Familia Venure – no aparecía mucho solo la historia que conto Aoi, es casi como si fuera una leyenda pero si existía la familia Lunatore.

Ahora que las mencionaba en su mente le sonaba como a planetas – Lunatore – Venure – si era como pensaba – Luna – Venus – era imposible que tuviera ese significado tan complejo aunque si se ponía a ver las simbologías podía darle un poco de sentido.

Si leía un poco sobre la leyenda de Escila y Caribdis…

Caribdis era la hija de Gea y Poseidón, quien originariamente era conocida como una joven de bastante hermosura que se caracterizaba por una voracidad abrumante. La historia dice que debido a esta última característica que la distinguía, una vez devoro los bueyes de Hércules, Zeus la desterró al mar como castigo. Cuando emergió de las aguas estaba convertida en un horrenda criatura. Otra versión cuenta que al tratar de expandir el reino de su padre inundando los continentes Zeus la castigo.

Ahora si Escila estaba con la familia Lunatore, eso dejaba a Caribdis con la familia Venure / Venus, Venus simbolizaría el amor que le tenía a su padre Poseidón, tomando en cuenta la segunda versión, el símbolo del planeta Venus seria el circulo con una cruz debajo, en representación del espejo de la diosa Venus.

Escribió Familia Venus - ¿qué es esto? – miro completamente sorprendido, había información desde la primera generación hasta un accidente que hubo hace 15 años – una extraña explosión acabo con la vida de 26 personas, sucedió en la capital de Rumania, no encontraron sobrevivientes, según registros y testimonios la hija primogénita del matrimonio cumplía 7 años ese día.

Se vio que en la lista de invitados el número total era de 27 personas pero solo se encontraron 26 cadáveres, el cuerpo de la niña Rose Venus/Venure aun no se encuentra pero se cree que se quemo por completo en la explosión.

Ahora que leía lo de la niña de 7 años, le daba curiosidad saber quién era, no encontraba ningún reporte con la foto de la chica, extrañamente a todos les faltaba, era sospechoso. Ahora que veía todas las personas habían muerto por la explosión que no se sabía las causas, fue un año antes de lo sucedido en la casa Lunatore. Algo le decía que los dos casos tenían alguna relación, lo único diferente es que en el caso de ellos, si habían podido sobrevivir – claro…- lo había dejado pasar, Aoi había mencionado que ella había estado en la casa Lunatore cuando todo sucedió, ella debe saber que sucedió. Tomo su laptop y salió de la biblioteca, tenía mucho que preguntar, su expresión era seria.

* * *

><p>Una camarera dejaba la carta sobre la mesa de Travis, este la tomaba y la leía – se tarda demasiado – dijo con una vena de fastidio, el chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés - ¿Quién se demora? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él – por supuesto que tu mujer cínica – contesto él, ella procedió a sentarse al lado contrario – bien M.M. espero que estés segura de que puedes ayudarme – ella lo miro sonriente y segura – y yo que tu a mí.<p>

Bien que quieres que busque por ti y tu buscaras por mi – ella sonrió – no parece injusto, bien quiero que busques todo lo que puedas y que sea verdadero sobre Sasagawa Kyoko ¿qué es lo que tengo que buscar por ti? – pregunto ella – necesito que me consigas información sobre el paradero de Miura Haru y Gokudera Hayato – dijo el, M.M. abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Mmm ¿y puedo saber porque los buscas? – pregunto ella viendo las fotos – wao me gusta se ve sexy en esta foto – Travis estrecho los ojos – lo mismo dijo Jun – ella lo miro - ¿tu secretaria? – el miro molesto – sucedió una especie de batalla el otro día que causo mucha conmoción, y bueno casualmente en donde inicio todo esto, el apartamento de Miura Haru estaba todo destruido y fuera de eso desaparecida, el día siguiente al ultimo dia que la vieron estaba este sujeto ahí.

Descubrimos que los dos tienen conexiones con la mafia Vongola – MM escuchaba atenta, estaba de suerte el buscaría esa información por ella – si piensas investigar a Sagawa trata de estar lo más lejos de ella – dijo ella medio preocupada, le paso la foto.

mmm si lo dices así debe ser por algo – dijo el tomando la foto, normalmente ella no le advertía cosas pero cuando lo hacía siempre era por algo.

Nos vemos Travis y cuídate – se levanto del puesto, dijo ella dándole una última mirada – lo mismo digo Meri Mei – dijo él, ella se volteo – no te he dado permiso de usar ese nombre. Se fue molesta y roja.

Hibari miraba desde lejos lo que había sido su humilde morada, realmente tenía deseos de matar, como se habían atrevido a hacer esto, jamás lo perdonaría pero dejaría esas emociones de lado.

Ahora debía proteger a Haru sobre todas las cosas, había hecho esa promesa y no la iba a fallar ahora. Debía de poner las cosas en claro con Sawada Tsunayoshi pero sabía que sería en vano, ya que Sasagawa lo controlaba, solo quedaba limpiar sus nombres.

Para acabar con este asunto de la traición, la prioridad será encontrar a Gokudera Hayato – dijo Hibari a Kusakabe mientras entraban al vehículo con cautela.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, el asunto se pone interesante, Haru comenzara el entrenamiento (porque siempre me gusta ponerla a entrenar), pero eso está bien Haru XD!**

**PREVIEWS **

**HARU**

Concentra tu poder en tus pies para moverte - le decía Escila, mientras era perseguida por Ken - es facil decirlo - decia con lagrimas - Haru no es buena en esto - Escila enarco una ceja - pues yo te vi golpeando perfectamente a tu novio.

**AOI**

mmm es raro que Caribdis no me haya buscado ni nada - decía mientras caminaba hacia un callejón.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	11. Ilusiones

**Bueno retomando el fic, fue una semana horrible en la Universidad llena de tareas, no me deja hacer nada T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 11: ILUSIONES**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ahora debía proteger a Haru sobre todas las cosas, había hecho esa promesa y no la iba a fallar ahora. Debía de poner las cosas en claro con Sawada Tsunayoshi pero sabía que sería en vano, ya que Sasagawa lo controlaba, solo quedaba limpiar sus nombres.

Para acabar con este asunto de la traición, la prioridad será encontrar a Gokudera Hayato – dijo Hibari a Kusakabe mientras entraban al vehículo con cautela.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Ya está llegando el momento de la siguiente prueba – dijo una chica de cabello rosa – si es cierto – contesto otra con la misma apariencia, una esfera sobre la mesa en medio de las dos empezó a brillar, una llama de la niebla apareció, un papel en llamas salto.

Una de las Cerberus lo tomo – ya hay un elegido – dijo esta – la prueba será mañana.

Haru a duras penas podía hacer que los vasos se movieran, el entrenamiento consistía en tomar los vasos y traerlo hacia ella.

Solo una vez había podido hacer que se movieran pero quedo lanzándoselo ella misma.

Haru trata de concentrarte, no pienses en nada mas – decía Mukuro acostado placenteramente en una esquina.

Es fácil decirlo – dijo molesta Haru, miraba detenidamente los vasos, no podía creer que antes en su momento de furia había sido tan fácil, pero ahora apenas podía hacer aparecer esa energía oscura.

Al parecer le costaba concentrarse, Mukuro se puso a pensar que podía hacer para que se relajara, mientras Haru seguía mirando tan atentamente los vasos con agua que parecían que se le iban a salir los ojos.

mmm no hay otro remedio – dijo en baja voz Haru, de repente en la vista de Haru apareció en vez de los vasos de agua, ahora estaban unos deliciosos postres – dime ¿Haru no los quieres? - pregunto Mukuro – ¡sí! - contesto ella sin pensar mucho en lo raro del evento.

Su mente solo estaba en obtener los postres, Mukuro vio que una líneas negras aparecían desde Haru y se acercaban a gran velocidad a los vasos, pero de repente se detuvieron – es de frambuesa no me gusta tanto – Haru dijo.

Escila se toco la frente – esta niña – exclamo, Mukuro estaba sorprendido primero porque al parecer los poderes de Haru reaccionaban con sus deseos y segundo se había podido liberase de su ilusión como si nada, si Escila y Caribdis eran parecidas lo más probable es que sus ilusiones tal vez no funcionarían contra ella.

¿Cuál es tu postre favorito Haru? - pregunto Mukuro, Haru pensó detenidamente – los de chocolate y fresa – bien empezaría por ahí, lo mejor era prepararla no sabía que pasaría.

* * *

><p>Travis investigaba la información personal de Sasagawa Kyoko, todo lo que leía era normal, lo único raro es que también era vista frecuentemente con Sawada Tsunayoshi, según algunos registros, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Kyoko, habían sido compañeros en la escuela secundaria.<p>

Miura Haru también, aunque estaba en una secundaria diferente, se veía frecuentemente con ellos.

Indagando un poco más, al parecer Miura Haru era a actual novia de Sawada pero según testimonios de algunos empleados de algunos restaurantes y hoteles lujosos, el tenia una relación con Sasagawa Kyoko, incluso habían rumores de que se casarían pronto.

No se había escuchado nada de que había cortado su relación con Miura, eso lo hacía pensar que ella no sabía nada de lo anterior. Pero su desaparición lo hacía dudar de que eso fuera cierto.

Ahora había algo que si había llamado su atención, había datos de Sasagawa Ryohei desde que nació hasta ahora, el era el hermano mayor de ella, pero había algo extrañamente curioso, de su hermana no había datos de su infancia, solo había datos desde los 15 años en adelante.

Si hubiera sido adoptada esto sería normal, ya que obviamente la familia no tendría aquellos datos, pero el caso era que los Sasagawa no tenían registros de adopción ni nada parecido. Mucho menos Sasagawa hija no tenia siquiera un acta de nacimiento.

Aquí había gato encerrado, no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, vio que salía a lo lejos de las oficinas Vongola.

Estaba lo más lejos posible de ella, así que miraba por binoculares, tenía en mente la advertencia de MM, sonó su celular – aquí Travis – dijo el chico.

Habla Jun – dijo una chica – ¿qué sucede? - pregunto el – era para decirte que antes de los 15 años tu chica misteriosa no tiene absolutamente ningún dato valido y ahora si está confirmado – dijo Jun, había confirmado el temor de Travis – busca chicas desaparecidas ese año con esa edad para ver – dijo él, pero era improbable que pudiera ser que los Sasagawa hayan criado a una chica que fue secuestrada y haya pasado desapercibido por todos – te lo encargo.

Esta investigación parecía atascada por el momento, así que lo único que podía hacer era vigilarla de cerca y a ver que sacaba con ello.

* * *

><p>Mukuro seguía haciendo que Haru deseara tomar el postre de chocolate, ya casi lo lograba – buenas tardes – la atención de todos se fue hacia las recién llegadas.<p>

Cerberus – exclamo Haru, ya le habían contado algo de lo que sucedió con Mino y ya las había visto antes con el suceso con Byakuran.

Se ha elegido el segundo guardián – dijeron ellas entrando al recinto – el guardián de la niebla será probado – Haru estaba sorprendida, si hablaban de guardián de la niebla, solo había uno aquí – pero él es el guardián de la niebla de Vongola – hablo Haru.

No, el guardián es Dokuro Chrome – corrigió una de ellas – Rokudo Mukuro, has sido elegido para ser el guardián de la niebla de la familia Lunatore – dijo la otra Cerberus – aunque te niegues serás probado de todas formas – dijo ella.

Al parecer no hay forma de negarme – dijo Mukuro caminando para encarar a las recién llegadas – acepto, esto hace nuestro trato más estrecho – miro a Escila y a Haru – sí, eso parece – dijo Escila convirtiéndose en humo y entrando en Haru de golpe – yo, Escila autorizo este duelo – Cerberus le entrego la caja y esta introdujo a sus llamas negras para que saliera la bestia oculta que guardaba.

Salió un enorme cuervo de ojos rojos, este extendió sus alas, el mundo alrededor desapareció dejando un lugar totalmente nuevo, se sentía mucho calor.

No veía al cuervo, camino un poco y frente a el apareció un enorme laberinto – vaya no será tan fácil – se decía a si mismo Mukuro y empezó a entrar a el laberinto.

Llevaba un buen tramo y no había visto nada raro, llevaba su tridente por cualquier cosa, nada había aparecido pero sabía que algo lo acechaba muy cerca.

Sentía esa adrenalina de cuando puedes ser atrapado en cualquier momento, dio vuelta en una esquina y sus ojos creyeron haber visto una cosa horrible por solo un segundo, pero ya no estaba.

Sus sentidos le estaban fallando o era otra cosa, siguió caminando la sensación no se iba, su instinto le advirtió que algo malo estaba aun más cerca, a duras penas pudo esquivar algo filoso que iba contra su cara.

Eso estuvo cerca – dijo un individuo que estaba en frente de el – lastima, la próxima vez no fallare – dijo ahora un Mukuro delante de él – ¿qué? - exclamo molesto Mukuro, esto era de mal gusto.

Si piensas que soy solo ilusión, estas muy equivocado – arremetió contra él pero desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, atravesando su costado con el tridente.

Ya ves que no soy solo una ilusión – dijo el Mukuro falso, ya esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, tenía que pensar rápido, desde el principio esto tenía que ser una ilusión, lo único que no era una ilusión era la caja que había sido liberada, si determinaba la ubicación de la caja, acababa el juego.

Pero solo había una forma de saber dónde estaba la caja, nuevamente estaba esa sensación que lo hacía sentirse vigilado, pronto lo atacaría.

El Mukuro falso apareció a su izquierda, se concentro en sentir su verdadera presencia – uhhh – decía el Mukuro falso mientras era atravesado por el tridente de Mukuro – ¿cómo? - Mukuro sonrió – el único momento en que se donde estas es cuando me atacas – dijo él.

La ilusión del laberinto desapareció – has pasado – dijo una de las Cerberus, esta camino hacia él y le entrego la caja a Mukuro – Rokudo Mukuro eres el Guardián de la Niebla de los Lunatore – Mukuro tomo la caja – la siguiente prueba será pronto.

Desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, ahora tenían otra caja, ya Haru temía por la siguiente elección del próximo guardián, ya que solo ellas venían y elegían sin preguntar si querían o no, las cosas no iban tan bien, estaba preocupada por Hibari.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, la segunda prueba se ha llevado a cabo, cada caja encierra un poder más terrible que la anterior, ¿quién será el próximo elegido por la esfera misteriosa?, ¿avanzara la investigación de Travis?, tantas interrogantes.**

**PREVIEWS**

**HARU**

Esos sueños de nuevo, se levantaba sudada, nuevamente no podía dormir.

**MINO**

Dime porque no quieres hablar de lo que paso en la Casa Lunatore – Mino miraba directamente a Aoi a los ojos – tu definitivamente sabes algo que nosotros no.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	12. Verdad

**Pasando a actualizar XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 12: VERDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

La ilusión del laberinto desapareció – has pasado – dijo una de las Cerberus, esta camino hacia él y le entrego la caja a Mukuro – Rokudo Mukuro eres el Guardián de la Niebla de los Lunatore – Mukuro tomo la caja – la siguiente prueba será pronto.

Desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, ahora tenían otra caja, ya Haru temía por la siguiente elección del próximo guardián, ya que solo ellas venían y elegían sin preguntar si querían o no, las cosas no iban tan bien, estaba preocupada por Hibari.

**AHORA**

Haru marcaba por su celular**, **la preocupación se la carcomía por alguna razón que no podía explicar de ninguna forma, su mente estaba solo en Hibari, se sintió que el tono por fin fue contestado – Haru – se escucho por el otro lado del teléfono – ¡Hibari-san! - dijo ella sin contener la emoción – ¿algo sucedió? - se escuchaba una ligera preocupación que Haru percibió – Cerberus acaba de estar aquí.

¿Qué? - dijo Hibari – ¿quien fue elegido? - pregunto el ya imaginándose la posible respuesta – Rokudo Mukuro – era como temía, al menos ahora mismo estaban en tregua, así que lo dejaría pasar – ¿cómo van con lo de Gokudera-san?- pregunto ella – aun no hemos encontrado nada, donde sea que lo tenga está bien escondido – decía molesto Hibari.

Hibari noto que Kusakabe salía de una oficina en que buscaban información – Haru regresare más tarde – dijo el – Hibari-san...- dijo ella indecisa – ¿sí? - dijo él, muchas imágenes de algo borroso invadieron su mente causándole dolor de cabeza – nada...cuídate – dijo ella despidiéndose – está bien – colgó.

Ese dolor de cabeza era molesto, Mukuro noto su malestar y se acerco – por hoy quedemos aquí, ya hemos avanzado bastante – decía medio tocándose el costado, Haru entendió que quería descansar – ¿quieres que desinfecte la herida? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no me molestaría – dijo sonriente, de verdad necesitaba algo de atención, realmente esa caja era algo peligroso, miraba la caja mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Mino abría la puerta de repente – ¡Mino! - dijo Haru – hola Haru, una pregunta, ¿dónde está Aoi? - ella señaló la otra habitación – gracias – sus ojos tenían decisión, abrió la puerta Aoi estaba acostada en una cama.

Aoi necesitamos hablar – dijo él, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación, Aoi se levanto de la cama – no, estoy cansada – dijo ella empujándolo para que saliera de la habitación, él la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para pegarla a la pared.

¿Dime porque no quieres hablar de lo que paso en la Casa Lunatore? – Mino miraba directamente a Aoi a los ojos – tu definitivamente sabes algo que nosotros no.

¿Para qué quieres saber sobre ello? No traerá nada bueno – dijo ella, al parecer si estaba débil, en otro momento soltarse hubiera sido pan comido.

Quiero saber ¿qué paso exactamente? – dijo él sin intensiones de soltarla – yo no vi mucho – empezó a hablar mientras miraba el suelo – yo fui quien los encontró a los tres y los escondí en ese lugar.

**FLASHBACK**

Aoi corría por los pasillos - ¿Dónde se fue? – buscaba desesperadamente a alguien, tenía el brazo herido y la vista le fallaba, vio a un chico de 4 años, de cabello marrón que arrastraba a otro chico de 10 años de cabello negro - ¡ayuda! – lloraba amargamente asustado el niño.

Ella noto que estaban todos cubiertos de sangre - ¿qué paso? – pregunto aterrada. El niño solo lloraba, sintió gritos y pasos, se asusto, para que preguntaba, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, los miró.

La culpa la invadió y empezó a arrastrar al chico de 10 años, noto que estaban cerca de la cocina, abrió la puerta, no había nadie, miro para ver si algo venía pero no había nada.

Lo arrastro hasta el armario de la cocina – quédate aquí – le dijo seria – si sales serás asesinado, no hagas ruido – cerró la puerta.

Estaba haciendo algo que no iba con nada de lo propuesto, no podía desobedecer, salió al pasillo, miraba con horror cuánta sangre había, esto era horrible, noto pasos y los siguió.

¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! – gritaba una niña de 8 años de cabello castaño, mientras lloraba, cuando miro había algo oscuro sobre la niña – no puede ser – Aoi noto que de la mano de la niña salía una llama blanca – "solo podía significar eso" – se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la sombra, aprovecho que estaba desprevenida y tomo a la niña - ¡corre! – le dijo corrió hasta la cocina y se aseguro que no la siguiera.

Bien, ahora solo quédate con ellos – dijo ella metiéndola en el armario con los otros dos – creías que me podías traicionar – dijo una siniestra voz a su espalda, Aoi volteó lentamente – Caribdis-sama… - casi lo dijo temblando.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro la miraba siniestramente – Aoi zorra – la agarro por el cabello y la tiro a un lado.

¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a la sucesora Lunatore? – dijo ella fastidiada, dirigió sus pasos hacia el armario, Monic se alejaba al igual que Mino, los dos arrastraban consigo a Dean que estaba aún inconsciente.

¡Alejate! – grito Monic, Aoi se levanto, no podía dejar que su última esperanza fuera asesinada y se lanzó sobre Caribdis.

Caribdis la lanzo hacia adentro del armario, unas cajas cayeron sobre ella y todo se volvió negro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Es todo lo que te puedo decir sobre esa noche – Caribdis planeaba comer suficiente para quedar satisfecha y poder hacer de las suyas, pero lo que planea para la Reunión es peor aún – miro a Mino – cuando desperté, todo estaba hecho añicos, solo estaban los tres dormidos, escuche a la policía y huí.

Travis había seguido a Kyoko hasta un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad, desde una distancia prudencial observaba todo, definitivamente tenía algo guardado ahí, tanta seguridad para un hospital, era demasiado sospechoso.

Vio que al rato salió y subió al auto, retirándose del área, era el momento perfecto para infiltrarse, algo le decía que podía encontrar mucha información ahí, se acerco sigilosamente, tendría que ingeniársela para poder pasar.

Vio que había unas tuberías más abajo, no le agradaba la idea pero no había otra forma – bien…hora de trabajar –se lanzó.

Hibari caminaba molesto, todo se estaba complicando, no tenía idea de quienes serían los siguientes guardianes, no estaba seguro si serían confiables.

La prioridad era proteger a Haru sobre toda las cosas, era una promesa, pensaba Hibari mientras veía los petaros de cerezo caer.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, prometo hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo, la universidad no me deja en paz T.T**

**PREVIEWS**

**CERBERUS**

El siguiente guardián ha sido elegido – toma el papel – vaya esto es nuevo.

**HARU **

Esos sueños de nuevo, se levantaba sudada, nuevamente no podía dormir.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	13. El Pro y el Contra Parte I

**EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

**CAPITULO 13: EL PRO Y EL CONTRA PARTE I**

**ANTES**

Hibari caminaba molesto, todo se estaba complicando, no tenía idea de quienes serían los siguientes guardianes, no estaba seguro si serían confiables.

La prioridad era proteger a Haru sobre toda las cosas, era una promesa, pensaba Hibari mientras veía los petaros de cerezo caer.

**DESPUÉS**

Las Cerberus veían la bola de cristal impacientemente, ya era hora de que eligiera a otro guardián se les acababa el tiempo, la reunión de las Mafias sería en tres días y solo habían dos guardianes designados.

La bola de cristal se ilumino de repente, respondiendo a los deseos de las Cerberus, salió el papel despedido de la llama de la tormenta - el siguiente guardián ha sido elegido – toma el papel – vaya esto es nuevo.

Nuevamente la esfera soltó otro papel con la llama de la lluvia – esta vez serán dos.

* * *

><p>Travis caminaba a través de los túneles que llevaban hacia adentro de las instalaciones del hospital, todo estaba oscuro, saco un encendedor y revisaba los alrededores, el único pasaje que parecía que no estaba bloqueado era uno que llevaba directamente hacia una compuerta.<p>

La abrió lentamente y llegó a una sala que aparentemente estaba vacía, salio al pasillo y notó que había movimiento, habían hombres vestidos de negro – son de la mafia – dijo para él, camino sigilosamente sin dar evidencia de su presencia ahí.

Recorrió varios pasillos pero aún no veía que tanto vigilaban, esto definitivamente estaba extraño, estuvo varias veces cerca de los vigilantes, más diría que ya lo habían descubierto y sin embargo no habían hecho nada, todos actuaban extraño, podía llamarlos zombies ya que solo babeaban - ¿qué rayos pasaba aquí? – se preguntaba sintiéndose algo aterrado.

* * *

><p>M.M. caminaba hacia el centro debía seguir investigando por su parte, estaba empezando a sentirse preocupada por Travis, se chocó con alguien – mira por donde caminas – dijo ella, tomando su bolso del suelo – M.M. – escuchó que una voz familiar dijo su nombre, levanto la vista y vio de quien se trataba – Hibari Kyoya.<p>

¿Has encontrado algo? – le preguntó Kusakabe – aún no, aunque hable con amigo y el esta ayudándome, casualmente lo iba a llamar – tomó el celular y marco – hola Travis – escuchó ruido de alguien corriendo.

Escucho una puerta metalica cerrandose y luego una respiración agitada – hola ¿MM? – dijo un agitado Travis - ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó MM – estoy en un hospital de las afueras, toda la gente se comporta extraña y me atacaron, fuera de eso – hizo una pausa mientras miraba al frente sorprendido – creo que encontré a Gokudera Hayato – MM abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Dónde esta ese hospital?

Esta en las afueras de la ciudad por la carretera 66 – dijo él, la llamada se cortó de repente.

Tenemos que darnos prisa esta en problemas y ya encontró a Gokudera – dijo MM, Hibari caminó rápidamente hacia el auto – vamos – dijo él. Manejaron a toda velocidad hacia la dirección indicada.

* * *

><p>Mientras Haru seguía entrenando con Mukuro e iban avanzando, de repente Escila sintió algo extraño – buenas, nuevamente venimos por motivos de la escogencia de los guardianes de la Familia Lunatore.<p>

Solo ha pasado un día – dijo Haru – la situación de hoy es especial y necesitamos de su presencia – dijeron dirigiéndose a Haru directamente – pero…- Escila entró de una vez en Haru, cambiando sus ojos a rojo – bien ¿cuál es el motivo especial? – dijo sonriente Escila.

Venga con nosotros – dijeron ellas, Mukuro iba a decir algo, pero las tres desaparecieron al instante – mmm que se le va a hacer – se acostó, aun le dolía la herida.

* * *

><p>Travis luchaba por contener a la masa de personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta de metal, estaba en la peor situación, tomó una gran cantidad de objetos pesados y muebles, los puso contra la puerta.<p>

Levanto a Gokudera y lo llevó cerca de la ventana, la altura no era mucha si no la contabas, vio que había un basurero, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo loco pero situaciones desesperadas pedían medidas desesperadas.

Se lanzó del segundo piso y aterrizó sobre un montón de bolsas plásticas, rápidamente tomó a Gokudera y salió corriendo de ahí, vio el muro de dos metros había olvidado que no había entrado por arriba sino por abajo.

Nuevamente estaba acorralado, se dio la vuelta y vio que sus perseguidores se acercaban y se amontonaban.

El sonido de una flauta se hizo escuchar, y los muertos vivientes fueron tirados hacia atrás por la onda expansiva - ¿Mery Mei? – dijo Travis, algo cayó sobre su cabeza en respuesta - ¡te dije que no me llamaras así en público! – dijo ella sonrojada.

¡Gokudera Hayato! – saltó del muro Hibari – esta inconciente – dijo Travis – supongo que tu debes ser Hibari Kyoya – había investigado de él – eres de la mafia, eso quiere decir…- miro a MM – que tu siempre estuviste relacionada – dijo èl – puede ser…- dijo MM, sin saber que decir realmente.

Pero más importante ¿qué haremos con ellos? – nuevamente los muertos vivientes se levantaban - ¿qué son? – decía aterrada MM – ni idea, pero no se mueren – dijo Travis, retrocedían hacia la pared, cada vez estaban más cerca.

Delante de Hibari saltó alguien con cabellos blancos y con ojos rojos - ¿Haru? – dijo Hibari – vaya, ustedes también están aquí – sonrió Escila.

Las Cerberus también cayeron delante de ellos - ¿ustedes? – dijo Hibari, ya esto no era bueno.

Primero me desharé de las molestias – a Escila le brillaron los ojos intensamente – las libero – dijo tranquilamente, los cuerpos empezaron a caerse y a deshacerse.

¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Travis – solo liberé sus almas, fueron victimas del hambre de Caribdis, ella uso sus almas para su provecho.

Kyoto sintió algo extraño - ¡detengan el auto! – dijo ella de repente - ¡Esa maldita zorra de Escila! – miró hacia atrás - ¿qué les hiciste a mis preciadas almas? Regresen al hospital inmediatamente – ordenó.

El chofer obedeció y dio marcha atrás – no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí pero ya me empiezas a hartar – decía mientras se mordía el dedo tan fuertemente que empezó a sangrar. Las cosas se complicaban demasiado ahora.

Bien ¿Quién es? – preguntó Escila a las Cerberus, las dos se miraron – en realidad ¿a quienes? – todos miraron extrañados – para esta prueba se ha elegido como Guardian de la Tormenta a Gokudera Hayato y como Guardian de la Lluvia a Decker Travis – todos quedaron atónitos – pero el ya es guardián en Vongola – dijo MM – eso no importa, ha sido elegido y debe afrontar la prueba – Travis intervino - ¿de que diablos están hablando? – preguntaba sin entender.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, bastante movido y el siguiente también será igual :D**

**PREVIEWS**

**EL PRO Y EL CONTRA PARTE II**

**TRAVIS**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Activar mi llama? ¿De que hablas? – decía confundido Travis sin saber que hacer.

**HARU **

Esos sueños de nuevo, se levantaba sudada, nuevamente no podía dormir.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. El Pro y el Contra Parte II

**Apareciendo después de estar desaparecida, ¡gomen! trataré de estar más al corriente DX**

**EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

**CAPITULO 14: PRO Y EL CONTRA PARTE II**

**ANTES**

Bien ¿Quién es? – preguntó Escila a las Cerberus, las dos se miraron – en realidad ¿a quiénes? – todos miraron extrañados – para esta prueba se ha elegido como Guardián de la Tormenta a Gokudera Hayato y como Guardián de la Lluvia a Decker Travis – todos quedaron atónitos – pero el ya es guardián en Vongola – dijo MM – eso no importa, ha sido elegido y debe afrontar la prueba – Travis intervino - ¿de qué diablos están hablando? – preguntaba sin entender.

**DESPUÉS**

MM no sabía qué hacer o decir, no podía creer que hubieran elegido a Travis también - ¡Huye! –solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió por la preocupación, viendo la condición de Gokudera era imposible que salieran airosos de esto.

Eso no servirá – dijo una de las Cerberus, lanzó varios discos al aire y estos se posicionaron en varios puntos alrededor de Travis y Gokudera – empieza la prueba, Escila-sama por favor – esta miraba la situación, las cosas no marcharían bien con la condición de ellos pero no podía hacer nada para parar lo que sucedía.

Aparecieron dos cajas, una perteneciente al atributo de la tormenta y el otro al de la lluvia, Escila extendió sus llamas, abriéndolas en el acto.

De la caja de la tormenta apareció un fénix y de la caja de la lluvia apareció una gigantesca, Travis comprobaba aterrado algo que hasta ese momento para él era imposible. Una de las Cerberus le lanzó una caja con dos anillos.

Deben hacer que las bestias de sus cajas regresen a ellas, se vale cualquier método – dijo Cerberus, Escila miraba preocupada y Haru no estaba diferente, ya podía estar consciente cuando Escila tomaba su cuerpo.

Gokudera-kun y Travis-kun – no conocía al nuevo, pero de todos modos le angustiaba que alguien inocente quedara involucrado.

Los discos se activaron creando una barrera, Cerberus tomó una rama y la tiró hacia la barrera, esta se deshizo al instante – esto les pasará si interfieren – dijo como advertencia, veía el nerviosismo en la cara de todos.

Escila movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda y frunció el ceño – Caribdis se acerca – dijo Escila, empezando a caminar pero una mano detuvo su andar – yo voy contigo – dijo serio Hibari – mmm haz lo que quieras – dijo sonriente.

¿Vas a dejarlos así? Miura – dijo MM molesta, Escila se volteó – si Caribdis llega aquí las cosas se pondrán peores – se metió al auto, MM estaba hecha una bola de nervios, no le quedaba otra que observar, vio como el auto se iba.

Las dos criaturas extendieron sus llamas, una chocándose con la otra causando una repentina neblina – diablos, esto hace las cosas más difíciles – dijo Travis, mientras seguía sujetando a Gokudera, se concentró, escuchaba un aleteo y algo que se arrastraba.

Aún no podía decir muy bien donde estaba, la barrera se extendió abarcando el bosque cercano, todos se alejaron para que el campo de batalla creciera – así será más justo – Travis agradeció esto y fue a esconderse en un bosque.

De cualquier forma, si sabía donde se encontraban eso no le servía casi de nada, no podía atacarlos ni nada, solo tenía esos dos anillos, se puso el de la lluvia y le puso el otro a Gokudera.

Algo caía hacia él, podía escuchar el sonido débilmente pero ahí estaba, tomó a Gokudera y corrió, el árbol donde estaba escondido fue totalmente destruido.

Maldita niebla – decía en baja voz Travis, hacia todo más difícil de ver, piso algo húmedo, algo de repente se apropió de su pie y lo jalo hacia las profundidades de un estanque – "¿esto estaba aquí?" – cuando vino no había visto ningún lago no riachuelo ni nada, era posible que esa bestia hubiera hecho esto.

Se comenzaba a quedar sin aire, no podía creer que moriría de estar forma, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, sintió un arañazo en la cara, algo lo había herido levemente pero aun así dolía, abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba, vio un gato que mordió el tentáculo de la hidra y arrastro a Gokudera y a Travis a la orilla.

Gracias Uri – dijo una voz que se oía cansada – y gracias por tratar de salvarme – agradeció Gokudera - ¡despertaste! – dijo Travis acercándose - ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Gokudera completamente desorientado – pues al parecer fuimos escogido para una prueba que determinará el guardián de no sé que – dijo Travis, realmente no entendía nada así que no podía explicarle bien.

Entiendo, ¿contra qué peleamos? - preguntó Gokudera, la niebla que se disipó revelando una imponente ave de fuego que elevaba para atacarlos - ¿llama de la tormenta? – el ave extendió sus alas y de ella salieron plumas que cayeron sobre ellos como filosas espadas, Travis tomo por el hombro a Gokudera y corrió con todo lo que daba su cuerpo.

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, se cubrieron con un árbol viejo que estaba ahí – no hay maneras de combatirlos – el ave volaba sobre ellos.

¿Combatirlos? ¿Hay otro? – a Gokudera le dolieron sus heridas de repente, no había sido buena idea dar ese último movimiento de manera brusca, trataba de recordar lo último que había hecho.

Las imágenes de Ryohei atacándolo vinieron a su mente – Haru – Travis lo miró - ¿te refieres a Miura Haru? – preguntó Travis, ya estaba intrigado con lo que sucedía aun más que antes - ¿sabes donde esta? – Travis miró alrededor para ver donde se había ido el ave, otra vez la niebla estaba presente.

Ella estaba hace un rato, ella activo unas cajas de las que salieron esas dos cosas, el ave y una cosa con tentáculos que está en el estanque – enseguida que dijo eso, sintió humedad en sus pies - ¿agua? – dijo Travis, Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendidos – la llama de la lluvia, tenemos que alejarnos – Travis ayudó a Gokudera a alejarse del agua extraña.

Uri no te acerques a esa agua, eso apagará tus llamas, es una llama de la lluvia – dijo Gokudera - ¿Por qué se supone que estamos aquí? – preguntó Gokudera – no sé, ellos hablaron algo de una sucesión o algo así, que esta era una prueba para convertirse en un guardián – dijo Travis.

¿Qué? – el aleteo de un ave les llamó la atención, Gokudera vio el anillo Lunatore en su dedo y vio el que tenía Travis - ¿lluvia? – el ave se acercaba.

¿Sabes sacar tu llama de última voluntad? – preguntó Gokudera - ¿qué? – dijo Travis, Gokudera no podía creer que habían metido a alguien que no sabía de esto en esta situación.

Unos tentáculos rodearon a Travis y lo jalaron hacia un estanque - ¿qué? – una criatura jalaba hacia las profundidades, Gokudera trato de agarrarlo para evitar que se hundiera.

¡Imagina tu voluntad como una llama, imagínala como algo que logras! – gritó Gokudera antes de que se hundiera por completo, tuvo que quitarse porque enseguida unas plumas filosas cayeron cerca de él, un intenso dolor lo invadió, Uri adulto se acerco para ayudarlo a apoyarse.

El imponente ave se levantaba para atacar – tengo un plan, pero necesito que él ayude – miro el estanque, tenían muchas desventajas – Uri ayúdame a bajarlo a tierra – este ronroneo aceptando la orden.

Travis perdía el aire, no podía creer que moriría de esa forma – "imaginar mi voluntad" – la imagen de MM vino a su mente – "estas cosas son las que ocultaba" – imágenes de MM con vendas – "era por esto" – se dejo arrastrar hacia el fondo lentamente y cerro sus ojos.

Esas heridas que siempre tenía, sintió una furia, si ella hubiera dicho que estaba involucrada con la Mafia la hubiera ayudado de alguna forma, perdía fuerzas pero su rabia no se aplacaba.

"¿Consideraba ella que no podía ayudarle?" – su furia crecía, un leve brillo apareció en su anillo – "no moriría aquí"- una aura celeste se empezó a extender por su cuerpo, sentía caliente su cuerpo.

"No moriré aquí" – se dijo en su mente, agarro el tentáculo que lo atrapaba e intento liberarse, vio que su anillo brillaba y con la mano que tenía el anillo, incrusto bruscamente la llama de la lluvia.

La bestia rugió y empezó a subir, Gokudera afuera vio las grandes burbujas – ¡Uri! ¡Cuando te de la señal! – Uri estaba en lo alto de un árbol esperando, el ave sobrevolaba esperando atacar de nuevo.

Bien hecho niño – sonrío, la Hidra salió rugiendo del agua - ¡Uri! – Uri saltó encima del lomo del Fénix e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Uri mordió el cuello del ave y esta empezó a caer, Gokudera saltó al agua y sacó a Travis del agua.

El ave se estrelló contra la Hidra, una gran explosión y luego dos luces salieron despedidas hacia afuera de la barrera.

La niebla se empezó a disipar – la prueba a concluido, el guardián de la lluvia y el de la tormenta han quedado aprobados - dijo una de las Cerberus apareciendo de repente.

Ella les lanza las cajas – ahora escapen de aquí – dijo ella, desapareciendo - ¿Qué? – dijo Gokudera, Kusakabe se acercó corriendo – luego les explicamos, debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente, Kyo-san y Haru-san nos darán tiempo – les ayuda.

¿No puede ir más rápido? – decía una Kyoko impaciente, el auto se detuvo de repente - ¿qué sucede? – miró afuera, delante de ellos estaba Haru y Hibari parados en medio de la calle, Haru sonrió – Escila – dijo entre dientes Caribdis - ¿Vas a alguna parte? – dijo sonriente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo DX, viene un enfrentamiento directo entre las dos parejas Tsuna y Kyoko vs Haru y Hibari XD**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	15. Contienda

**Lo prometido es deuda, el HibaHaru VS TsunaKyoko *Insertar música de pelea de boxeo* XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 15: CONTIENDA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿No puede ir más rápido? – decía una Kyoko impaciente, el auto se detuvo de repente - ¿qué sucede? – miró afuera, delante de ellos estaba Haru y Hibari parados en medio de la calle, Haru sonrió – Escila – dijo entre dientes Caribdis - ¿Vas a alguna parte? – dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Vaya, mira quien se digna por fin a aparecer – dijo Caribdis despectivamente – pues si no fueras tan molesta en lo que haces, no tendría que estar aquí – Escila le regresó la bola curva, Caribdis estrecho la mirada molesta - ¡apártate! – dijo, Escila enarcó una ceja.

¿Realmente piensas que lo haré? Piensas hundirnos más con tus malditos juegos sucios – dijo seria Escila, Caribdis se estaba hartando, lo que menos quería era un en enfrentamiento directo con Escila, tenía que guardar sus energías, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría.

¡Kyo-san! ¡Haru-san! ya terminó la prueba, los dos salieron victoriosos, traten de alejarlos del camino principal – dijo Kusakabe a través de un transmisor que enviaba señal a los audífonos que tenían Haru y Hibari.

Esa fue la señal para Escila, se precipitó a una velocidad impresionante hacia Caribdis propinándole una patada que la envió hacia el bosque causando un estruendo al chocar contra los arboles - ¡te lo encargo herbívoro! –dijo Escila enviándole un beso a Hibari, este la miro molesto, para luego mirar a Tsuna y sacar sus tonfas - ¡prepárate!

¿De qué estás hablando Mery Mei? – Travis recibió un golpe directo en la cara - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – dijo MM molesta - ¡duele! – se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – perdona – siguió vendándolo - ¿estás diciendo que Haru es ahora la jefa de la mafia de la familia Lunatore? ¿Y el y yo hemos sido elegidos como guardianes? – Gokudera no cabía en su asombro, Kusakabe miró al frente – el camino está libre, acelera – tenían que aprovechar.

¿Pero explíquenme porque alguien que ni siquiera podía encender su llama fue elegido? – Gokudera no entendía – Cerberus esta eligiendo a los guardianes, ya fue elegido Mukuro y Kyo-san, sin contar a Mino-san, faltan dos guardianes más por elegir.

En resumen hay que impedir que en la reunión de las Mafias suceda una masacre causada por Sasagawa Kyoko – Gokudera abrió los ojos en shock y unas imágenes pasaron por su mente – ella…- dijo Gokudera con algo de temor - ¿ellos están luchando con ella? – preguntó, Kusakabe asintió – ella…es un monstruo – las imágenes de algo colgado en el techo del departamento de Haru le causaron dolor de cabeza – al parecer ella también manipulo al cabeza de césped, fui atacado por él.

Mukuro me dijo que ella tal vez puede leer la mente – dijo MM, mientras seguía vendando a Travis - ¿por eso me dijiste que no me acercaba tanto? – preguntó Travis, MM asintió.

Eso tendría sentido, ya que la última vez que me tope con ella estaba pensando que lo del Decimo y ella, era incorrecto – dijo Gokudera tocándose la frente, en que se había metido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no te equivocas en lo que es un monstruo – dijo MM, mirando a Travis y Gokudera – tenemos que explicarles muchas cosas, ya que las cosas se complicaron – dijo ella comenzando su explicación.<p>

En una sala estaban Aoi, Mino y Mukuro a la espera – están demorando demasiado – decía Mino algo impaciente – y tal vez demoren más – dijo Mukuro mientras miraba por la ventana – Escila fue hacia allá, después de todo trata de la escogencia de otro guardián – dijo Aoi jugando con una cuchilla.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Cerberus debe escoger a los guardianes y como hace la escogencia? – Mino preguntó de repente, Aoi pareció pensar en responder – bueno he escuchado que la familia Lunatore tenía una esfera que escogía a los guardianes, pero luego de la masacre, Cerberus se apropió de la misma, esa esfera es controlada por el Trinisette y como saben para ese gran poder no existe el espacio ni tiempo que lo rija, así que puede ver por así decirlo y decidir qué persona es apta para el puesto de guardián Lunatore, cualquiera no puede serlo, ya que las energía oscuras de Escila corrompen el corazón humano fácilmente.

¿Corrompen? – Mino dijo interrogante – ya me he podido dar cuenta de ello – dijo Mukuro desde su esquina – después de todo es una entidad espiritual muy fuerte – Aoi se acomodo en su puesto – ya es sorprendente como Haru resiste la presión que ejerce Escila, una persona normal ya estaría desmayada o en coma.

Escila corrompe los deseos y mentes de las personas, especialmente de su huésped, tienes que tener una gran fuerza mental para hacerle frente – dijo Aoi – ya que las cosas se podrían poner feas si llega a pasar…

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba completamente nublado, la lluvia empezó a caer, empapando todo a su paso, Escila y Caribdis se miraban serias, mientras esperaban que algunas de las dos hicieran su movimiento.<p>

Dime Escila ¿porqué estas yendo contra mí? - preguntó Caribdis - ¿Por qué?¿no es obvio? – dijo Escila sarcásticamente – no, ¿sabes?, podríamos las dos trabajar juntas para este propósito – dijo Caribdis - ¿propósito? ¿de qué hablas? – dijo Escila sin entender – podemos ser libres de una vez, ya no tendríamos que estar atados a ese maldito sello, regresaremos a nuestro antiguo tiempo de masacres – decía Caribdis mientras sonreía.

Caribdis este no es nuestro tiempo, además es total incorrecto, está en nuestro pacto, no le haríamos daño a ningún humano – dijo Escila mirando a Caribdis – tonta, ¿piensas que haré lo que dice un humano?, no me hagas reír.

Escila cerró los ojos, no había forma de hacerla recapacitar – no acepto – dijo ella de manera cortante – ya me lo esperaba – dijo Caribdis que salió corriendo contra Escila, esta puso sus brazos cruzados para detener el golpe directo del puño de Caribdis.

Escila sintió que el cuerpo de Haru se resintió, Caribdis era más fuerte que antes - ¿estás devorando humanos? – pregunto Escila mientras tomaba impulso y empujaba a Caribdis aprovechando para mandarla a bolar con una patada.

¿Tú no?, que aburrida, imagino que por eso estas débil – dijo Caribdis riéndose, Escila la miraba con rabia – obviamente no lo haré, tengo un pacto con la familia Lunatore – estaba indignada, miró y Caribdis acababa de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

¿Dónde? – buscaba con su olfato pero un derechazo en la cara la envió a volar contra un árbol – te estás debilitando Escila – decía Caribdis caminando hacia ella, Escila se levanto y unas llamas negras se convirtieron en una espada, Caribdis hizo lo mismo.

Caribdis nuevamente arremetió contra Escila – creo que este truco te va a gustar – dijo Caribdis mientras que un aura negra la envolvía, esta corrió contra la peliblanca para quedar al frente a ella – no podemos estar las dos – sonrió Caribdis y abrió la boca emitiendo un chillido tan fuerte que Escila no pudo mantenerse de pie y salió despedida.

¡Ahhhhh! – el dolor era inmenso, escila se retorcía del dolor – así me gusta verte, débil e inútil – Caribdis se acercó y agarro a Escila por los cabellos, alzando en el aire – despídete – dijo ella, mientras que en su mano salían llamas negras que formaban un sable, Escila no podía hacer más, ese ataque había deshabilitado su control sobre Haru, el cuerpo no respondía, además de que ella misma no estaba bien – "maldición, esto me pasa por ser amable" – no devoraría humanos, se lo había prometido a esa persona y no fallaría a su palabra.

¡Muere insecto! – Caribdis con cara de psicópata llevaba el sable hacia el cuello de Escila, un puño golpeó en toda la boca del estomago a Kyoko y luego la empujó mientras tomaba al cuerpo inerte de Haru.

¡Maldito! – dijo Caribdis, alzó la vista – oh pero si es Hibari Kyoya – este la miró furioso - ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hibari – no, ella es más poderosa – dijo difícilmente Escila - ¡X Burner! – se escucho a lo lejos, Hibari corrió lo más lejos, perdiéndose en el bosque antes de que la explosión los tocara.

¡Tsuna-kun hay que encontrarlos y eliminarlos! – dijo Kyoko molesta, Tsuna la siguió, la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

Hibari comprobaba el estado de Haru, poco a poco el cabello blanco desaparecía – trata de sacarla de aquí, lo que queríamos hacer era tiempo, no puedo mantenerme despierta…así que dejare a Haru para no afectarla – dijo Escila con los ojos cerrados – está bien – Haru volvió a la normalidad.

Hibari miró a varias direcciones en busca de un indicio del enemigo, por ahora no había nadie así que tomo a Haru en sus brazos y empezó a caminar por el profundo bosque.

Vio al frente y por un momento vio a Haru más joven – un deja vu ehh – comento para sí mismo, una situación parecida venía a su mente.

Miro a Haru, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, casi el rostro de Haru como lo recordaba, más para ser exacto, sus expresiones, porque tenía que haber pasado todo esto, porque las cosas no siguieron en las sombras como siempre habían sido.

Podía decir eso, pero estaba seguro que uno nunca puede huir de su destino, el era testigo de ello, estaba muy lejos de su patria y aun así se encontró a Haru nuevamente, bueno Monic – se corrigió el mismo - aunque ya se había acostumbrado a Haru, era como algo que renacía, irónicamente ese era más o menos el significado de su nombre – "primavera" – dejaba el frío invierno atrás, en este caso su pasado, claro el invierno siempre regresaba, seguía pensando amargamente.

Exacto, el pasado nunca te deja – dijo una voz detrás de él, fue tan siniestra que le heló la sangre y se volteó rápidamente, pero un nefasto golpe lo envió contra un árbol, soltando a Haru en el proceso.

Oh vaya, pero si es otro de esos niños – dijo despectivamente Caribdis caminando hacia Hibari que estaba tendido en el suelo, Hibari miraba a Haru preocupado, Kyoko miró la acción y sonrió – oh pero si tenemos a un lindo enamorado – dijo burlonamente.

Hibari trató de levantarse pero le dolía el cuerpo, esa mujer le había dado con todo, Kyoko se sentó sobre él y agarro sus muñecas con mucha fuerza que podía decir que estaba a punto de rompérselas.

Hibari la miró con furia y luchaba por levantarse, Kyoko libero las llamas en forma de cinta negra que lo sujetaron al suelo, inmovilizándolo – ah…me gusta salvajes, me excita que luches – decía Kyoko complacida mientras tomaba su barbilla para que la mirara – oh así que la idolatras y lo mejor es que ella no lo sabe, que mujer más tonta perdiendo el tiempo con Tsuna, aunque igual me da ganas de robarte – los ojos de Kyoko brillaron de color rojo, Hibari sentía algo raro, sentía como si unas manos se introdujeran en su mente y la exprimiera.

Ohh te resiste…eso me gusta – Kyoko acerco sus labios a los de Hibari – me serías útil, el guardián más fuerte de Vongola.

Haru sentía un espantoso dolor por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio una escena que la dejo en shock, Kyoko sobre Hibari, esta lo estaba besando.

La sangre de Haru hirvió al instante - ¡maldita! – no podía controlarse, estaba furiosa y tenía deseos asesinos - ¡déjalo! – unas llamas negras se levantaron del suelo convirtiéndose en cintas finas que agarraron a Kyoko y la lanzaron violentamente contra la pared de una saliente de rocas.

¿Qué? ¿no estaba fuera de combate Escila? – dijo Kyoko levantándose y mirando a su oponente - ¿ehhh…Haru? – los ojos de Haru eran rojos, más sin embargo su cabello era del castaño normal de siempre - ¿no eres Escila, verdad? – preguntó ella dudosa-

Haru ~ desu – dijo esta, Kyoko no lo creía, esto no era normal, Haru no podría estar usando ese poder a menos que… - ¡maldita zorra!- Haru no podía controlarse, salió corriendo hacia Caribdis, las llamas cambiaron de forma, ahora era como un mazo gigante – ¡me molesta la gente como tú! – dijo ella, soltando toda la energía en el golpe y enviando a Kyoko contra un barranco.

Matar…te mataré…- caminaba Haru hacia el barranco donde había caído Kyoko, pero unos brazos rodearon a Haru – cálmate – dijo una voz, una respiración se sentía cerca de su oído y la hizo sentir nerviosa.

Pero…- seguía molesta, no se sentiría bien si por lo menos no veía sangre de esa maldita mujer – solo queríamos tiempo, vámonos – casi ordeno Hibari, Haru iba a seguir replicando pero su cabeza se sintió sin peso por un segundo y se tambaleo pero Hibari la atrapó – vámonos – Haru no le quedo más remedio que aceptar – está bien…Dean…- Hibari abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿cómo me llamaste? – para su suerte Haru se había quedado dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, Haru sintió celos y rabia al ver la acción de Kyoko, solo faltan dos guardianes por elegir, las cosas se ponen interesante y por último ¿Haru habrá recordado algo de su pasado?<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	16. Espejo Parte I

**EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

**CAPITULO 16: ESPEJO**

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¡Maldito! – dijo Caribdis, alzó la vista – oh pero si es Hibari Kyoya – este la miró furioso - ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hibari – no, ella es más poderosa – dijo difícilmente Escila - ¡X Burner! – se escucho a lo lejos, Hibari corrió lo más lejos, perdiéndose en el bosque antes de que la explosión los tocara.

¡Tsuna-kun hay que encontrarlos y eliminarlos! – dijo Kyoko molesta, Tsuna la siguió, la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru abría los ojos por culpa del sonido de un relámpago - ¿qué hora es? – miraba el reloj que marcaba la medianoche, veía que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba, se encontraba entreabierta y el pasillo estaba completamente oscuro.

Haru se puso en guardia inmediatamente y tomó un bate que estaba en el suelo, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo, a duras penas la luz de la luna se colaba por los pasillos, mostrándole que debía seguir recto.

Caminó alerta hacia todo, cada cosa, sus sentidos estaban completamente agudos – Monic…- escuchó una voz siniestra que decía su nombre, haciéndole sentir escalofríos - ¿Quién…anda ahí? – dijo mirando todo y apretando el bate.

Se abrió una puerta y vio la cola de un vestido blanco que se movía adentro de la habitación, Haru sabía que no debía entrar pero no podía evitarlo, caminó lentamente a la habitación, en donde al fondo podía ver una vela junto a un espejo enorme, se acercó sigilosamente cuidando que nada le saltara de improviso.

Vio que la vela iluminaba un poco más, revelándole su reflejo pero no de ella en el presente, sino a la edad que tiene recuerdos borrosos – tu eres Monic…- se veía a sí misma de 8 años y con cara de terror, pegada al espejo, ella por inercia se pegó para ayudarla pero no podía traspasar el espejo - ¡ayuda! – ella misma se pedía ayuda y no podía hacer nada.

¡Ayuda!- sonaba más desesperada mientras miraba algo detrás de ella - ¡No pierdas! – gritó por último la niña, siendo traspasada por unas garras, botaba sangre por la boca – no pierdas…- su cabeza cayó al suelo, Haru gritó horrorizada levantándose de una vez.

Unos brazos la cubrieron y ella también abrazo a la persona – tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo – dijo ella aterrorizada – Haru cálmate, solo fue un sueño – dijo Hibari en tono tranquilizador – pero ahí estaba Monic y ella…- casi no podía hablar.

Hibari la abrazó y eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, pero luego reparó en lo que estaba haciendo y se separó completamente roja - ¡lo siento! – dijo apenada.

Hibari no dijo nada pero por dentro le hacía gracia su expresión – cierto, aquí está tu desayuno – le enseño una bandeja que estaba encima de una caja, ya que estaban en el dominio de Mukuro – además, dice la piña molesta que te prepares porque hoy habrá entrenamiento – dijo Hibari – te dejo, debo hacer algunas cosas – Hibari le agarró el brazo pero sin mirarlo – gracias por lo que haces – Hibari se sorprendió y miro a otro lado un poco avergonzado – no es nada…- Haru le sonrió y Hibari nuevamente se sintió raro – tu puedes…- dijo Hibari dando un último animo a su manera.

Ya cuando se había retirado, Haru enrojeció nuevamente, que había sido todo eso, pensaba avergonzada, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran algo más, se tapo la cara con la almohada y un débil recuerdo vino a su mente – "te quiero" – no veía a quien se lo decía pero le hacía sentirse nerviosa – debo de dejar de pensar…- se levantó y comenzó a devorar su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto las Cerberus estaban al pendiente del siguiente elegido, ya solo faltaban dos días y tres pruebas más, una llama saltó de repente, tirando un papel – ya tenemos el elegido para la siguiente prueba – dijo preparándose para salir.<p>

Hibari estaba frente a dos personas vendadas que lo miraban como exigiendo explicaciones, Hibari miró al chico de cabello café – Travis ¿no? – este asintió – vas a tener que entrenar para que no te maten – dijo sin rodeos, miró a Gokudera – y tu ya no perteneces a la familia Vongola – dijo terminando su resumida explicación.

¡Oye! ¡¿Eso es todo?! – dijeron al unísono Gokudera y Travis – Oi Dean…-dijo Mino mientras suspiraba, estaba claro que Hibari no tenía paciencia para esto – creo que mejor hablo yo – dijo Mino sentándose en una silla.

¿Y tú quién demonios eres? – dijeron Travis y Gokudera nuevamente a la vez, mirándose en el acto - ¡deja de decir lo mismo que yo! ¿Quieres morir? – se miraron asesinamente – esto no va a ningún lado – dijo Aoi que miraba todo el show descabellado que se daba en la habitación, más que enojarle le hacía gracia.

Yo hablaré – dijo Aoi – Caribdis…digo Kyoko quería asesinarte porque estorbabas en sus planes y ahora pensó en asesinarte para echarnos la culpa y así poder tirarnos a toda la mafia para que nos eliminaran, así que por esas razones no puedes volver, tu jefe no es el mismo – Gokudera miró sus manos recordando el ataque de Ryohei – ya me doy una idea…

Y tú – mirando a Travis – aún no tengo idea de porque fuiste elegido pero ahora debes controlar la llama de tu anillo y que puedas controlar tu caja sino ella te comerá – dijo seria – todas las cajas de la familia Lunatore son muy diferentes de las comunes, son bestias peligrosas encerradas en esas cajas, un descuido y te devorarán ya que viven de tus llamas, lo mismo va para ti Mino – dijo mirándolo.

Lo más probable es que las pruebas que falten se ejecuten en estos dos días, incluyendo la prueba de Haru que será la más difícil de todas – Aoi pensó por un segundo – yo entrenaré a Travis – dijo ella – Gokudera te dejaré esto – le lanzó una caja del sol – estoy segura que puedes usar las llamas del sol, actívala y acelera el proceso de curación para ti - miró a Hibari y a Mino.

Estén alerta, por lo que me dijiste Hibari, Kyoko no se quedará tranquila, esperen un ataque hoy o mañana – dijo retirándose mientras Travis la seguía sin rechistar, ya que estaba con el pensamiento de que si no hacía caso y entrenaba, sería hombre muerto.

* * *

><p>Ya en un espacio abierto, Travis miraba lo que iba a hacer Aoi - activa tu anillo…- le dijo ella, Travis trató de recordar como lo había hecho, estaba furioso en ese momento – mmm veo que no puedes, bien haré esto – tiró unas semillas al suelo y activó su anillo del sol – trata de calmar la furia de esto, la llama de la lluvia debe calmar las cosas, tu trabajo será ese – el atributo del sol llego a las semillas y estas crecieron rápido hasta convertirse en plantas que parecían de las carnívoras y lo miraba a él - ¿qué? – decía Travis sin creerlo mientras corría para evitar que una de las plantas se lo comiera – vamos, tu puedes – decía Aoi tratando de darle ánimos.<p>

Pero enseguida se puso en alerta - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dos Cerberus aparecieron delante de ella - ¿qué quieren? – dijo medio molesta – estamos aquí para ponerte la prueba – del suelo salió una sombra que se transformó en Escila – autorizo esta prueba – dijo mientras accionaba la caja - ¿qué? – decía Aoi sin creerlo mientras era encerrada en una barrera para que nadie interfiriera - ¿entonces yo que hago si ella no sale? – decía Travis evitando que dos plantas se lo comieran – creo que deberías activar el anillo – decía Escila mientras se sentaba a ver como luchaba por sobrevivir – "después de esta, solo faltaran la prueba de Hibari y Haru " – pensaba preocupada Escila mientras utilizaba sin permiso el cuerpo de Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpen por desaparecer DX, trataré de no hacerlo tanto :3, ya solo faltan dos pruebas sin contar la que está en progreso, ¿cuál será la caja que tenga que enfrentar Aoi?, ¿qué será lo que deparará a Haru para la última prueba?, tantas interrogantes DX.<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	17. Luz Dorada

**Nuevamente lo hice DX, disculpen por desaparecer de aquí QnQ**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 17: LUZ DORADA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ya en un espacio abierto, Travis miraba lo que iba a hacer Aoi - activa tu anillo…- le dijo ella, Travis trató de recordar como lo había hecho, estaba furioso en ese momento – mmm veo que no puedes, bien haré esto – tiró unas semillas al suelo y activó su anillo del sol – trata de calmar la furia de esto, la llama de la lluvia debe calmar las cosas, tu trabajo será ese – el atributo del sol llego a las semillas y estas crecieron rápido hasta convertirse en plantas que parecían de las carnívoras y lo miraba a él - ¿qué? – decía Travis sin creerlo mientras corría para evitar que una de las plantas se lo comiera – vamos, tu puedes – decía Aoi tratando de darle ánimos.

Pero enseguida se puso en alerta - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dos Cerberus aparecieron delante de ella - ¿qué quieren? – dijo medio molesta – estamos aquí para ponerte la prueba – del suelo salió una sombra que se transformó en Escila – autorizo esta prueba – dijo mientras accionaba la caja - ¿qué? – decía Aoi sin creerlo mientras era encerrada en una barrera para que nadie interfiriera - ¿entonces yo que hago si ella no sale? – decía Travis evitando que dos plantas se lo comieran – creo que deberías activar el anillo – decía Escila mientras se sentaba a ver como luchaba por sobrevivir – "después de esta, solo faltaran la prueba de Hibari y Haru " – pensaba preocupada Escila mientras utilizaba sin permiso el cuerpo de Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Sentía flotar en el aire, algo la rodeaba completamente – eh…- Aoi abrió los ojos abruptamente, encontrándose debajo del agua.

Su primera reacción fue agitarse por el cambio de ambiente repentino y nadó rápidamente hacía la superficie.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa que al llegar hacia la diminuta luz que había arriba, esta se cerró justo en su cara.

Ella golpeó desesperada, ya sentía que le faltaba aire – ¡déjame s-salir! – dijo entre burbujas que salían de su boca.

Debes hacer que las plantas que están en la entrada retrocedan y luego hacer regresar con tus llamas a la caja Lunatore – dijo una Cerberus, su voz retumbaba por todas partes.

Se alejó de la entrada para ver el panorama bien, al parecer estaba en una especie de espacio cerrado con agua.

Eso le hacía suponer que estaba dentro de una gran planta y que toda esta agua por la que estaba rodeada, era el agua retenida por la planta.

Al menos ya sabía cuál era la identidad de la caja o por lo menos un aproximado, más burbujas salieron de su boca, necesitaba aire con urgencia.

Mientras Travis luchaba por no ser devorado, la planta comenzaba a mutar y hacerse más en número - ¡No puede ser! – Travis miraba con incredulidad.

Escila miraba todo un poco contrariada con lo que observaba – "¿Por qué la planta mutó? ¿será el poder de la caja Lunatore?" – devolvió su vista al campo de fuerza lleno de niebla.

Si Aoi no se apresuraba, moriría ahogada – "tú puedes" – dijo Escila mentalmente, Haru se empezaba a mover dentro de la mente de Escila.

Para Escila era sorprendente que Haru pudiera estar consciente, eso solo demostraba que el entrenamiento de Mukuro estaba dando sus frutos. Su poder mental crecía notablemente, pero aún no podía decir que estaba lista para la prueba.

Miranda…- la imagen de la verdadera madre de Haru, invadió sus pensamientos, la prueba había sido dura y a duras penas había conseguido salir con vida.

* * *

><p>Kyoko se comía las uñas a causa de la impaciencia, había enviado a todo Vongola a buscarlos y nadie conseguía dar con su paradero.<p>

Era como si se hubieran borrado del mapa - ¿quién estará cooperando con ella? – pateó un bote de basura, necesitaba pagar su rabia y ya comenzaba a sentir hambre.

La puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a Tsuna que venía con un subordinado – Kyoko-chan, aún no hay nada de su paradero…- Tsuna se percató que los ojos de Kyoko brillaban de un intenso color rojo, ya sabía muy bien que significaba.

Tsuna-kun~ ¿puedo? – decía coquetamente, el subordinado sintió miedo de repente, pero no pudo saber jamás por que, Tsuna se apartó y vio como Kyoko lo destazaba poco a poco.

Regresaré más tarde – dijo Tsuna caminando hacia la puerta, no soportaba ver ese espectáculo.

Esta b-bien – dijo Kyoko impaciente porque se fuera, quería disfrutar su comida en paz, el golpe de Haru la había dejado muy mal.

Estaba segura que fue Haru, no sintió a Escila en ese ataque, solo sentimientos de odio y celos – así que ese es tu punto débil, Haru-chan – solo sonreía siniestramente mientras su rostro pálido estaba manchado de sangre.

* * *

><p>Monic…Monic…Monic…!Monic! – Haru abrió los ojos nuevamente, miró a todas partes – ah ya veo, estamos en una prueba – dijo ella tocándose la frente, sentía jaqueca.<p>

Miró a todas partes, recordó que estaba en lo que se podía llamar su mente, quién diría que era una habitación con paredes negras y muñecos por todas partes, era una representación de la misma.

¿Quién me llamaba? – dijo algo perdida, estaba segura que la habían llamado minutos antes, notó que había una puerta que antes no estaba y que seguía por un corredor oscuro.

Siempre estaba en ese lugar que no tenía puertas y ventanas, era la primera vez que veía ese corredor.

Haru tragó saliva y caminó hacia él, afuera, Escila sintió lo que hacia ella - ¿estás segura que quieres saber? – preguntó explícitamente a Haru.

Si, quiero saber…- Haru sabía que en ese breve momento en que usó los poderes de Escila para atacar a Caribdis, tuvo una breve iluminación en que pudo ver a Hibari más joven.

Ya en ese momento, si creyó lo que decían de ella y la persona llamada Monic, debía verlo con sus propios ojos todo lo que había dejado atrás.

* * *

><p>Aoi comenzaba a perder la conciencia, ya su cuerpo no le respondía por la falta de aire – "¿voy a morir así?" – no podía creerlo, siempre pensó que sería Caribdis la que le quitaría la vida.<p>

Entrecerró los ojos. Al parecer eran sus últimos momentos, sin embargo, no sentía angustia y ya tampoco dolor, solo una tranquilidad que era algo perturbadora.

Recordaba a su hermana mayor, recordaba a cada uno de sus familiares, todo eso lo había perdido ese día.

El día en que Caribdis se apoderó de la persona que más admiraba, ese día era el peor de todos, como odiaba a Caribdis y a todo lo que representaba – "te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio " – su mente estaba lleno de esas dos palabras, su anillo empezó a brillar intensamente.

La muerte le parecía una pequeñez comparada la furia que en este momento sentía – " ¡Maldita bruja infeliz! ¡no te dejaré ganar!" – Escila sintió de repente una poderosa energía que emanaba de la barrera.

¿La caja?...no – sonrió – jeh ya sabía que no te dejarías vencer fácilmente – dijo la peliblanca mirando como se turbaba la barrera de contención poco a poco.

Aoi nadó rápidamente hacia la entrada y golpeó con fuerza de toda la llama concentrada del sol, que se esparció por toda el agua, volviéndola de un color dorado jamás visto por ella.

Las plantas empezaron a crecer abruptamente, el lugar se resquebrajaba rápidamente, hasta que de un momento a otro explotaron todas y regresaron a la caja. Dejando a todos los presente empapados, incluso la planta carnívora que perseguía Travis había explotado y vuelto a su caja, para alivio de Travis.

La p-prueba ha sido exitosa, Cerberus acepta a Aoi como el guardián del sol para la familia Lunatore – Escila le tendió la mano a Aoi.

Bienvenida – dijo Escila con una sonrisa cálida, Aoi tomó su mano mientras la miraba algo dudosa.

Ciertamente Escila era muy diferente de Caribdis, se le hacia raro pero de todas formas estaba conforme con el trato – si – Aoi sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Hibari miraba por la ventana, Haru lo había llamado Dean, estaba seguro de ello, ¿había recordado todo? ¿o solo un fragmento?, si en tal caso se daba algunas de esas dos, ¿cómo se llevaría todo, de ahora en adelante?<p>

Hibari se sentía algo nervioso, él quería que ella mejor no recordara las cosas que sucedieron ese día, era lo mejor para ella, no deseaba verla sufrir.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, comienza el arco Flashback, todos los oscuros secretos serán revelados poco a poco, ¿cuántas cosas no serán iguales una vez esto se revele?, quedan las dos últimas pruebas, Hibari y Haru deben prepararse para lo que vendrá D:**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	18. Las llamas de la determinación

**Gracias por leer, leí los reviews muchas gracias *w***

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 18: LAS LLAMAS DE LA DETERMINACIÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Hibari miraba por la ventana, Haru lo había llamado Dean, estaba seguro de ello, ¿había recordado todo? ¿o solo un fragmento?, si en tal caso se daba algunas de esas dos, ¿cómo se llevaría todo, de ahora en adelante?

Hibari se sentía algo nervioso, él quería que ella mejor no recordara las cosas que sucedieron ese día, era lo mejor para ella, no deseaba verla sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Aquellas memorias que una vez desaparecieron de su mente, ahora estaban empezando a reproducirse frente a ella. Estaba en ese día de hace catorce años, en donde todo cambió.

El principio de la tragedia comenzaba - ¡Monic! ¡Monic! – una mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos café, parecida a ella la atravesaba al pasar.

Se espantó al principio pero luego recordó que esto era una especie de proyección, vio que una niña pequeña que podía suponer que era ella, salía a recibir a la mujer.

¡Mamá! – corrió a sus brazos la niña, Haru quedó estupefacta, estaba frente a su verdadera madre, sintió una presión en el corazón.

Te dije que no jugarás cerca del sótano, ¿qué pasará si te caes? – regañó la madre a la pequeña Monic – además te dije que allá abajo hay monstruo malo que te puede llevar – Monic se tapó la cara asustado, y su madre solo la abrazó.

Pero si te portas bien, nada te va a pasar – dijo su madre para que se sintiera mejor – ven, Dean ya llegó junto con Mino, jueguen un rato los tres – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¿Vino Dean? – Monic respondió entre emocionada y roja, apresuró el paso de inmediato hacia el patio.

Jeh veo que se lleva bien Dean y tú – dijo alegre su madre, Monic la miró – claro que nos llevamos bien, yo me voy a casar con él – Haru enrojeció con esa declaración de su yo del pasado.

¿C-ca-casar? – estaba roja como un tomate y nerviosa las siguió hasta el patio, en dónde un serio Dean y un somnoliento Mino esperaban junto con sus madres.

¡Casandra, que gusto verte! – la mamá de Dean fue a abrazar a la mamá de Monic, la de Mino se unió a la conversación e indicaron a los niños que fueran a jugar.

Los tres infantes se fueron más lejos en el patio mientras que sus madres se sentaron a hablar, Haru se quedó cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

¿Cómo vas con Escila, Casandra? – preguntó la madre de Dean, Casandra la miró algo preocupada y dudó en decir lo que iba a decir.

Pues…Monic hace reaccionar a la caja y a Escila, creo que pronto será elegida sucesora – las otras dos mujeres la miraron sorprendidas.

Así que esa es la situación – dijo la madre de Mino – es algo problemático, dado que la caja de Caribdis aún está desaparecida y fuera de eso, el incidente de la familia que la custodiaba.

El ambiente se puso tenso – solo espero que no pase nada malo hoy, es el cumpleaños de Monic, quiero que lo pase bien – dijo Casandra, estaba al tanto que la reunión que había ese día no solo era para celebrar, sino para poner las cosas en orden con la mafia.

Haru empezó a caminar hacia los niños para verlos jugar, estaba algo nostálgica por todo lo que veía y escuchaba.

¿Te casarás con Dean? – preguntó el pequeño Mino, que no entendía que significaba la palabra, en ese momento era un niño de cuatro años, Monic tenía ocho y Dean tenía diez.

No me voy a casar contigo – dijo Dean, mirando apenado hacia otra parte – eh ¿por qué? Tú eres un héroe – dijo Monic demasiado roja y feliz.

Salvarte de que te ahogaras en ese río, no me hace un héroe – dijo Dean, acostándose en la hierba y miraba el cielo con tranquilidad.

Pero dijiste que lo harías, incluso si morías en el intento, si no recuerdo mal hasta lo gritaste – Dean volteó para no verla – imaginas cosas mocosa – dijo Dean abochornado, no le gustaba que lo adularan de esa forma, era incomodo.

Haru veía la escena y comenzaba a entender cosas, lo que hizo que se enamorara de Tsuna-san fue que la rescatara de ahogarse de un río.

No puede ser – dijo Haru, tapándose la boca, en ese momento en que se ahogaba había tenido esa sensación de deja vu por un instante.

Cuando Tsuna la sacó del agua, tuvo una sensación en el pecho muy extraña, por eso pensó que era que se había enamorado de él.

Pero tal vez era porque era algo que había hecho Hibari antes, su pecho empezó a latir de forma acelerada, su memoria empezaba a agilizarse, se sentía mareada con tantas cosas que venían a su mente.

Toda su infancia hasta ese momento, llegaba por marejadas, inundando todo con recuerdos de Dean – Dean…- lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

Todo se puso oscuro de repente, Escila entrecerró los ojos – tu última oportunidad para irte de aquí y no saber más es esta Monic – Haru escuchó la voz de Escila e inmediatamente apretó los puños y miró seria – no daré ni un paso atrás – contestó Haru.

De un momento a otro estaba en medio de un gran salón, la gente estaba alegre conversando y bailando, incluso se vio a ella y a sus dos amigos.

Todo era apacible aunque se tratara de gente de la mafia, un grito la sacó de su ensoñación, volteó rápidamente y vio que su madre había sido atravesada por una espada.

La persona que tenía la espada, era nada más y nada menos que Kyoko un poco más adulta - ¡Mamá! – vio que Monic lloraba, Kyoko la miró cuidadosamente.

Oh pero si es la sucesora Lunatore~ - dijo Kyoko acercándose a Monic mientras apuntaba su espada directo a su pecho a una velocidad impresionante.

Pero para desgracia de Kyoko, una tonfa desvió la espada y con la otra golpeó su estomago - ¡maldito! – dijo Kyoko retrocediendo y encontrándose con la mirada filosa de Dean.

¡Dean, saca a Monic de aquí! – gritó la madre de Dean, el obedeció inmediatamente y tomó a Monic de la mano.

¡Mino, ve con ellos! – la madre de Mino instó a su hijo que los siguiera, mientras veía el estado de Casandra, Mino se fue corriendo detrás de los otros dos.

Casandra, Casandra – la madre de Mino trataba de despertarla, Casandra abrió brevemente los ojos – Monic…- Casandra lloraba, estaba segura que no la vería más, se levantó levemente y miró a Kyoko.

¿Eres Caribdis, no? – preguntó Casandra, Kyoko la miró sonriente mientras ella limpiaba la sangre de su espada dando una breve lamida.

Efectivamente, ahora entréguenme los anillos y pensaré el dejarlos vivos a todos – la gente al escuchar esto, empezó a entrar en pánico, ya que sabían de quien se trataba.

¡No te los entregaremos! – habló fuerte y claro Casandra, no dejaría que esos anillos cayeran en sus manos, estaba segura de la razón por las que quería esos anillos.

¡Llévense los anillos ahora! – ellas obedecieron con el dolor de su alma, debían cumplir su deber de guardianes Lunatore.

¡Todos váyanse de aquí! – la gente empezó a huir despavoridamente, Casandra se levantó y miró a Kyoko.

¿Crees que vas a poder contenerme? – Kyoko dijo con sorna, Casandra sudaba frío, la herida empezaba a molestarle más, no duraría mucho.

Ya veremos – Casandra cerró los ojos, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de castaño a blanco, para asombro de Kyoko.

"Escila, esta será la última vez" – pensó, Casandra abrió los ojos mostrando un color rojo brillante.

Jeh Escila - dijo Kyoko preparándose, debía detenerla todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a escapar a todos, esos anillos eran la única forma de contener a esos dos monstruos.

La llama blanca apareció transformándose en un filoso abanico, Casandra lo agitó, enviando miles de navajas hacia Kyoko que escapó de su corte a duras penas.

Kyoko miró al frente y no encontró a Casandra – no te distraigas – una voz sonó detrás de ella, ella volteó la cabeza y recibió una patada que la enterró en la pared del lado contrario.

A Casandra ya le faltaba el aire, ya se estaba mareando por la pérdida de sangre – "un poco más" – volvió a agitar el abanico con toda la potencia asesina que podía usar.

Escuchó un grito de dolor - ¡maldita zorra! – Kyoko salió del humo causado por el impacto y apuntó su espada hacia el pecho de Casandra, esta vez atravesándola de lleno.

No había podido esquivarlo por la herida que le atrasada – Esc-Escila – la mano de Casandra se movió una última vez, usando la fuerza restante de Casandra, las cuchillas dieron de lleno destruyendo el cuerpo temporal de Kyoko.

Revelando el cuerpo monstruoso de Caribdis, Casandra dejó de respirar y cayó al suelo, antes de irse había destruido su cuerpo para restarle poder - ¡desgraciada! – se retorcía de dolor y era atacada por un hambre intensa.

Debo comer – la bestia se fue a toda velocidad por los pasillos, devorando todo a su paso, Aoi contemplaba todo horrorizada.

Alguien agarró su pierna, era la madre de Mino que tenía los anillos y estaba moribunda – niña, llévate esto lejos de aquí, no dejes que ella los tenga – Aoi los tomó algo dudosa, temía lo que podía pasar por escondérselo a Caribdis, pero temía más lo que ella podía hacer con ellos.

La madre de Mino murió enseguida, con una expresión de pesar, vio que Caribdis había golpeado a Dean cuando intentó defender a Haru y esta para que no los mataran, corrió lejos de ellos.

Es la heredera – miró los anillos, aún había esperanza, ayudó a esconder a Mino y Dean y fue por Monic, debía salvarla.

La llevó a la cocina en un descuido de Kyoko, ya había escondido los anillos – así que me traicionas – un golpe dejó inconsciente a Aoi.

Ahora estaba frente de Monic que la miraba con terror, Dean se despertó pero por el golpe se resintió inmediatamente, no había forma de salvarse.

Monic vio a Dean y lo mal que estaba, Kyoko se acercaba más y más con expresión sanguinaria – te eliminaré y ya no habrá nada que me detenga – dijo feliz Kyoko.

"¿Quieres poder?" – escuchó una voz femenina, ella miró a todas partes confundida – "si o no" – volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza – si…- contestó Monic.

"Préstame tu cuerpo y los salvaré, solo quiero un poco de tu sangre" – dijo la voz, Monic se quedó un poco pensativa pero al ver que Kyoko la agarraba por el cuello y hacia un corte en su cuello, no lo pensó más- ¡te doy mi cuerpo! – la sangre de Monic cayó al suelo.

Un remolino cubrió a Monic, haciendo que Kyoko se apartara – que abusiva eres, jugando con niños de esa manera Caribdis – dijo una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

¿Cómo? – Caribdis estaba sorprendida de cómo Escila se había podido materializar de esa forma, los hilos negros salieron de su sombra y Escila estampó a Caribdis contra la pared.

¿Quién eres? ¿qué hiciste con Monic? – dijo Dean agarrando sus tonfas, Escila lo miró sonriente – oh pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño herbívoro – Dean no sabía a que se refería con eso, hasta que vio que estaba rodeado de vegetales.

¡No soy un herbívoro! – Escila se comenzó a reír a carcajadas de Dean y este la miró molesto, pero paró al sentir en un mareo, le estaba exigiendo mucho al cuerpo de Monic.

Debía destruir el cuerpo de Caribdis en su totalidad, concentró la llama negra en sus manos y se acercó a Caribdis a mucha velocidad, no le daría tiempo.

¡Me las pagarás! – Caribdis era envuelta por las llamas negras que el cuerpo de Monic le proporcionaba, debía terminar antes de que Monic colapsara.

El cuerpo de Kyoko se destruyó en su totalidad, pero no la esencia de Caribdis – esto no ha terminado – Kyoko se deshizo en muchas partículas, pero antes de eso hubo una gran explosión.

Escila trató de cubrir a Aoi, a Dean y a Mino de la explosión, usando las llamas de Monic - es todo lo que puedo hacer…- toda la mansión se iluminó en medio de la noche.

* * *

><p>A la mañana, Aoi fue la primera en despertar y salir del lugar con los anillos, debía esconderlos y esperar el momento en que pudiera hacer algo con ellos.<p>

Haru había visto todo, estaba sin palabras, todo lo que había sucedido ese día, ahora todo era más claro para ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, todo lo que no pudo llorar al no recordar nada, su madre estaba muerta, había muerto por salvarla.

Algo dentro de ella crecía, unas llamas blancas aparecían en sus manos junto con unas negras, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo intenso.

Las llamas de la determinación le hacían enardecer – yo acabaré con esto de una vez…- dijo ella decidida.

Escila apareció delante de ella - ¿estás dispuesta a cargar con el destino de ser la jefa Lunatore? – Haru la miró con decisión – lo estoy, hasta las últimas consecuencias – contestó Haru, no dejaría que nadie más saliera herido, debía salvar a Vongola y a Lunatore de las garras de Kyoko, no podía dejar que hiciera más daño.

El anillo se encendió esta vez mostrando una llama gris muy brillante, las partículas iluminaban el rostro de Haru – ahora más que nunca…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, Haru por fin tiene su determinación de acabar con Kyoko, la verdadera llama Lunatore comenzó a brillar, lista para defender a los que estima su dueña. Todo el misterio de esa noche al fin se reveló, ¿ahora como serán las cosas con DeanHibari? **

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	19. Hay que entrenar duro

**Luego de mucho tiempo, aparezco por aquí :'3**

* * *

><p><strong>EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU<strong>

**CAPITULO 19: HAY QUE ENTRENAR DURO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Las llamas de la determinación le hacían enardecer – yo acabaré con esto de una vez…- dijo ella decidida.

Escila apareció delante de ella - ¿estás dispuesta a cargar con el destino de ser la jefa Lunatore? – Haru la miró con decisión – lo estoy, hasta las últimas consecuencias – contestó Haru, no dejaría que nadie más saliera herido, debía salvar a Vongola y a Lunatore de las garras de Kyoko, no podía dejar que hiciera más daño.

El anillo se encendió esta vez mostrando una llama gris muy brillante, las partículas iluminaban el rostro de Haru – ahora más que nunca…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru miraba enrojecida todo el lugar, ¿qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Escila al traerla a ese lugar?

Y lo que es peor, había dejado a Hibari en esas…fachas, completamente roja cerró los ojos.

¿Cuándo vendrá alguien a ayudarnos? – Hibari respiraba sobre su cuello haciendo que la desesperación fuera aún más grande.

En la posición en que estaban, daba a pensar que habían sucedido muchas cosas.

Era gracioso pensar las cosas que llevaron a esta situación.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**UNA HORA ANTES**

* * *

><p>Desde que había recobrado sus recuerdos, las cosas obviamente no habían vuelto a ser normales o al menos como eran antes.<p>

La razón principal era los ataques de nervios que sufría Haru cada vez que se chocaba con Hibari.

Su creciente nerviosismo era tan evidente que se veía reflejado en cada pared de la guarida de Mukuro.

Nuevamente Hibari se chocaba con Haru, unos hilos grises se empezaron a levantar y azotar las paredes mientras Haru intentaba decir algo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esto se repetía todos los días, al paso que iban, serían descubiertos por los Vongolas por los incesantes ruidos que hacían las estructuras.

Esto no puede seguir así… - dijo Mukuro sonriendo de manera dificultosa, el entrenamiento que le daba a Haru hacia gala justo en estos momentos.

Ni que lo digas, no podrán luchar uno a lado del otro si esto sigue así – dijo Escila suspirando en su forma espectral a lado de Mukuro.

Escucharon un estruendo de una pared al frente - ¡estás loca! – seguido de una queja de Travis que había sido víctima de los nervios de Haru.

Seguramente alguien morirá – dijo Aoi que apareció sentada a lado de Mukuro y Escila.

Debemos hacer algo, sería humillante morir así – dijo Gokudera que también había salido de la nada.

Mukuro tenía una vena de fastidio imperceptible en la cara, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de ninguno?, misterios que no admitiría no entender ahora.

Tengo un plan – dijo Escila de repente – pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos, especialmente la tuya Gokudera-kun ~ -una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de la entidad.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es posible que no pueda ni decir buenos días? – Haru se martirizaba mentalmente, ni siquiera con Tsuna le pasaba eso, siempre había podido hablar con él con naturalidad pero ahora esto era diferente.<p>

Cada vez que veía a Hibari, su corazón quería dar la vuelta a la tierra en un solo salto, esto era más de lo que podía manejar.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, ¿cómo debía dirigirse a Hibari?, tenían mucho que hablar pero a la hora de la hora ninguna palabra lograba salir de ella, solo lograba manifestar sus llamas, cosa que no le era útil.

Debía encontrar una forma de poder controlarse, ¿y si le era una molestia?, aunque dadas las circunstancias, era más que obvio.

No sirvo para nada – dijo ella deprimida en una esquina.

"Monic" – sintió una voz en su cabeza y volteó, delante de ella estaba Escila mirándola tranquilamente.

Escila, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó algo extrañada de que estuviera ahí, tenía rato de no sentirla cerca.

Es que Mukuro ya preparó tu entrenamiento de hoy – dijo ella, instándola para que la siguiera.

¿Ah si? – era raro que Mukuro no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

Vamos ~ - notaba a Escila de buen humor por alguna razón, eso le daba algo de miedo, su instinto recientemente desarrollado le decía que iba hacia la boca del lobo.

Cierto, tendrás que ponerte un vestido de baño que te prestará M.M. – dijo ella señalando a la aludida que aparecía por arte de magia.

Esto es raro…- murmuró Haru al ver a M.M. que sonreía de manera extraña.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó MM, sintiéndose analizada por Haru.

N-Nada – Haru sonrió y tomó el vestido de baño, yendo a cambiarse de inmediato.

MM y Escila se miraron – jejeje – solo eso salió de sus bocas.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, Haru fue tranquilamente a la piscina abandonada que tenían en la parte más alejada de la guarida.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de Hibari que la miraba desde el otro lado de la piscina - ¿¡ehhhhhhh!? – el tinte rojo apareció en su cara inmediatamente.

¡Ahora! – se escuchó la voz de Escila.

Una hidra cayó sobre Hibari de un momento a otro, haciéndole imposible pelear con ella porque empezó a disipar sus llamas, no había estado atento al ataque a causa de la vista del vestido de baño de Haru.

Unas manos empujaron a Haru hacia la piscina y seguidamente todo se volvió oscuridad, caminó por el agua algo asustada hasta que se topó con algo.

¡¿Hibari-san?! - Hibari venía flotando con su vestido de baño puesto hacia ella, notó que una barrera los cubría y les impedía salir.

Esto es obra de ellos… - dijo abochornada, notando a Hibari dormido.

No pienses en el culpable, piensa cómo puedes salir de esta barrera – una voz resonó en su cabeza, se notaba cierta alegría y burla mientras hablaba.

¡Escila! – dijo Haru molesta.

Estas son las reglas, deberás idear un plan para salir de ahí con Hibari, a medida que pase el tiempo, la barrera se hará más y más pequeña – explicó Escila.

Haru pensaba que eso sería fácil, solo debía concentrarse y ya - ¿solo eso? – preguntó inocente.

Pues…no es solo eso, hay otro factor de tiempo y es que si no te apuras…te quedarás sin ropa – soltó Escila.

¡¿Sin ropa?! – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía que estar bromeando.

Si no me crees, mira tu vestido de baño – Haru de una vez pasó la vista pero como estaba todo oscuro, decidió encender su llama blanca para ver mejor.

Efectivamente, una parte de su vestido de baño estaba con hueco, parecía que algo se comía la tela.

Esto es obra de la llama de la tormenta – dijo asombrada.

Escuchó burbujas y miró el ya no flotante cuerpo de Hibari que comenzaba a hundirse - ¡Hibari-san! – ella nadó hasta donde estaba él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Al hacer contacto su piel con la de él, un escalofrío la recorrió – cal-cálmate Haru, e-esto no es n-nada – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Escila observaba todo – "que lenta" – movió sus manos para que la barrera se hiciera aún más pequeña.

"Que tramposa" – todos afuera compartían ese pensamiento.

El repentino movimiento hizo que Hibari despertara y se diera cuenta de la situación.

Tenía a Haru sosteniéndolo a duras penas sobre su pecho, cosa que no se quejaría ya que recordaba las palabras de Escila antes de que esa Hidra le cayera.

"Solo hazte el dormido hasta que veas que puedes hacer algo" – definitivamente no le gustaba que otros interfirieran en sus asuntos, estaba seguro que los recientes desastres que sucedían alrededor de Haru era por su causa, se había tratado de mantener alejado de ella para no perturbarla con su presencia.

Pero ese reciente comportamiento solo le podía indicar que ella ya había recordado todo.

La situación había cambiado completamente, ahora esa insatisfacción lo volvía invadir como cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella en la secundaria.

Ese sentimiento de ver algo y no poder tocarlo, mucho menos hablarle, era como estar admirando un hermoso pez dentro de una pecera, tan hermoso y vivaz, pero a la vez tan delicado y preciado.

Todos estos años había reprimido esas emociones tan destructivas, incluso cuando supo que el herbívoro estaba saliendo con ella, se contuvo de no ir a morderlo hasta la muerte.

Al menos no estaba atada a él y su terrible carga, hasta que vio de nuevo esa mirada hace dos días, la mirada que en sus años de niña era dirigida hacia él y que no supo apreciar hasta que la perdió, la Monic, no…Haru de ese momento había retornado.

Ahora de lo que no estaba seguro era lo que debería hacer, la calidez de Haru no ayudaba tampoco, lo transportaba a un estado en que no existía ningún problema para él.

La barrera volvió a hacerse más pequeña, acercando los dos cuerpos en el agua de nuevo, aún más de lo que podían soportar, era como una tensión silenciosa que era aún más fuerte que la barrera que los rodeaba.

De-Dean…digo Hibari, ¿estás despierto? – dijo ella tratando de no sonar despierta.

Había sido descubierto, no le quedaba de otra que contestar – si…- se levantó un poco para quedar a la altura de Haru, para susto de ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ellas, no daba cabida a que mirara a otra parte - ¿recordaste ya? – quería estar seguro.

Si, todo – dijo ella.

El silencio incomodo los invadía, no sabían que decirse, ya que lo que sucedía ahí no tenía forma o significado, solo sabían que eso causaba una gran duda.

Recordé cuando me salvaste, fuiste muy valiente aunque no supieras nadar – Haru dijo mirando el agua.

No era tan profundo el río, me sorprende que lo recuerdes – dijo Hibari viendo que otra parte del vestido de Haru desaparecía pero no dijo nada,

Pues casi muero, era claro que lo recordaría – dijo Haru haciendo puchero y dándose cuenta de que el pantalón de baño de Hibari comenzaba a desaparecer.

Recuerdo que te dije que tuvieras cuidado – dijo Hibari pendiente del traje, de paso daba un recorrido visual por su cuello, tenía ganas de morderlo pero se trató de contener.

Nuevamente la barrera se hizo más pequeña, empujándolos a los dos hasta el punto de casi abrazarse por la cercanía.

Me gusta el peligro, ¿sabes? – Haru ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, toda su atención la tenía los labios de porcelana de Hibari, era como si la hipnotizaran.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el vestido de baño de los dos desapareció de repente.

Escila miró a Gokudera afuera - ¿qué? Ya me cansé, esto es cansado ¿saben? – Gokudera dijo, levantándose rumbo a su cama, aún tenía sueño.

E-Espera Hibari-san, yo… etto…- las ideas se habían revuelto en la mente de Haru, esto ya era demasiado, iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Iba a huir y a gritar de la pena, su cara estaba tan roja que le daría envidia a un tomate.

Pero algo detuvo todo ese mar de pensamientos revueltos. Algo cálido que se posaba en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Hibari sobre ella, la estaba abrazando para que no escapara.

Ya Hibari esperaba que lo alejara como negativa a lo que hacía pero para su sorpresa, no fue así, Haru comenzó a corresponderle el beso ferozmente,

Toda la confusión que la invadía la mandó al diablo, ahora mismo quería para ella a ese hombre de mirada filosa y penetrante.

Lo abrazó para acercarse más a él y profundizar el beso, podía sentir aún en la oscuridad, esos pectorales bien formados que se habían hecho con años de entrenamiento.

Querías más, su mente ya no le estaba funcionando bien, Hibari comenzó a morder su cuello escuchando esos hermosos jadeos que siempre había querido escuchar.

Pero en todo ese momento de pasión, no contaban que Escila se estaba quedando sin energía y "la barrera" ya no aguantaría, cayendo de picada para horror de todos.

Cuando la luz les llegó, se dieron cuenta que eran vistos por todos.

¡Kya! – inmediatamente Haru se escondió en el agua completamente apenada.

Todos huyeron de la escena temiendo por sus vidas, ya que Hibari no tenía una buena expresión y estaban seguros que serían asesinados lenta y dolorosamente.

Por lo tanto, no quedó nadie en la piscina abandonada, Hibari salió de la piscina y Haru luchó fervientemente por no mirar.

Ten – escuchó la voz de Hibari cerca, quién le estaba dando una toalla para que se cubriera.

Gracias… - dijo ella, completamente roja de la vergüenza, se tapó y salió de la piscina.

Haru – le gustaba escuchar su nombre con la voz profunda de Hibari.

Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión ~ – Hibari volteó para encararla y sonreírle como nunca había visto que lo hubiera hecho antes.

Más que una expresión, más parecía una amenaza, estaba segura que sería arrinconada si descuidaba, aunque realmente no opondría resistencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy~ Hibari travieso XD, las semillas de la relación de Hibari y Haru comienzan a germinar, las distancias fueron acortadas para enfrentar lo que viene como uno solo. Un capitulo por San Valentín, quizás haga un one-shot HibaHaru :3<strong>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
